SVU 2
by SVUobsessor
Summary: Olivia walks into work one day, surprised to find out that her new partner is her old friend that she knew since she was three. Will it be like the good old days? Find out! please R&R!
1. Reunion

Okay, guys I finally got it all in order! Sorry about that!

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Version Two, Episode One, Season One

Reunion

(Pilot Episode)

Kacy Gallo walked into the Special Victims Unit Squad room one summer morning dressed in khaki pants, a tank top, and a sweater. She went to the door that had Captain Donald Cragen printed on it. She knocked and waited for an answer. It was a groggy clear of the throat and come in.

She walked into see an older man hunched over some paperwork. "Hello," she said as he put the file down.

"Kacy Gallo right?" he said

"Yes," she said politely

"Would you like a tour?" he asked

"Yeah that'd probably be helpful," she said as he lead her out.

He escorted her out and showed her the lobby upstairs, the crib, the children's interview room, and all the other interview rooms. Then the other detectives started to arrive.

First it was Munch who showed Kacy his true colors when he started to talk about a government conspiracy at Starbucks. Thankfully Olivia walked in reading the New York Ledger which interrupted him. She wasn't paying attention to them because she was into her article. "Liv," Cragen interrupted her. She looked up and Kacy immediately recognized her.

"Olivia?" she asked a look of amazement crossing her face.

"Kacy?" Olivia said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

They hugged as a suspicious look crossed Cragen's face. "You two mind filling me in?"

Olivia nodded, "Kacy was my best friend in High School. I knew her since I was three. Then she moved to California and we lost touch." Olivia explained.

"Oh well then you can take care of the introductions." Cragen told Olivia.

"Alright," Olivia said as he walked off, "So what have you been up to?"

"Well I was in the LAPD Sex Crimes and my husband, Jason, is a manger of Sony Productions and his boss transferred him over to this store. So we had to move."

"Oh wow, they must pay him really good."

Kacy smiled, "Yeah," she said obviously happy about it, "How about you?"

"Still single, putting the perps in jail." Olivia said

"How's your mom?" Kacy said in a hushed tone.

" Uh she died two years ago." Olivia noted.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. What happened." Kacy said embarrassed that she had brought up such a lousy subject.

"She was drunk and she fell down some subway stairs." Olivia explained

Elliot came in carrying four coffees. Munch started to again ramble on about the conspiracy theory with coffee.

"Well since he is boycotting coffee. Here…" he said handing Kacy one.

"Oh he's my new favorite person." Kacy said smiling and taking a sip.

"New girl I presume?" Elliot asked

"Yeah this is Kacy Gallo the new detective and an old acquaintance of mine."

"Oh how do you know each other?" Elliot said interested.

"We were friends in High School." Olivia explained

"So where you from?" he asked

"LAPD Special Victims 23rd precinct," Kacy informed him

"Good they didn't give us a rookie." he mentioned

"Yeah," Kacy said as Elliot walked off.

"Elliot your partner?" Kacy asked walking over to the coffee pots to doctor up her coffee.

"No we got a rookie to sex crimes last month when I went on a undercover assignment. She is going to stay therefore she needs a partner so Cragen gave her to Elliot and I get you."

"Awesome, this is going to be just like old times only fighting crime not doing it."

Olivia smiled a little. Then Cragen came back out of his office and walked up to them.

"You two ready for your first case together?" he asked

"Yeah," Kacy answered enthusiastically.

"Alright a mother says she just found a video camera in her daughter's bathroom in the ceiling fan. They just moved in luckily the daughter noticed that the vent always makes a noise when she comes in and if she moves to the other side of the room. So really the daughter found it."

"We're on it," Olivia said walking for the door.

They walked up the walkway and up the porch to the townhouse. Crime Scene Investigators walked into the open doorway so they followed suit. They walked up to the woman who owned the house. She looked very uneasy.

"Hello, I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Gallo, can you tell me what happened?"

"Well Michaela wanted to take a bath in my shower because she thought that there was a mouse in the vent. So we went to check on it and I was going to show her that it wasn't an mouse and it turned up to be a camera. Thank god she didn't change in front of it."

"Yeah who are you renting from?" Kacy asked, "Do you know his name?"

"Her, name is Katrina Valdequest."

"Okay does she have a husband?" Olivia asked

"Well I don't know, she didn't say." The woman said.

"Okay thanks," Olivia said walking off and heading for a Crime Scene Investigator, "Hey find anything else?"

"Well the guy most likely used a camera that records everything on a website."

They walked up to the house of Katrina and Jerry Valdequest. Olivia pounded abruptly on the door. The door swung open and a young woman stood there.

"Detectives Gallo and Benson can we ask you a couple questions?" Kacy asked

"Are you here about my husband? Do you know where he went?" she asked

"He left?" Olivia asked

"Yeah half of his things are missing, he just left."

"Did he take his laptop?" Kacy asked

"Yeah he takes his laptop with him everywhere though." Katrina replied

"How many houses are you renting out?" Olivia asked

"Five we're investors." she replied

"We're going to need the five addresses." Olivia stated.

The woman disappeared into the house leaving the door wide open so the detectives went in. They found her in the office rummaging through papers. She handed them five pieces of paper. Olivia handed Kacy two papers as Kacy got out her phone.

"Call Cragen have them get CSU to the houses and we'll get the one in Queens." Olivia instructed heading for the door Kacy not far behind.

Kacy got up to the door and knocked. Olivia was on the sidewalk talking to Elliot. A teenage boy about seventeen answered the door.

"Hi, Detective Gallo, Special Victims, is anyone using the bathroom right now?" Kacy said flashing her badge.

The boy gave her a questioning face then asked, "Excuse me?"

"Kid answer the question." Kacy said not wanting to play games.

"My sister is," he answered

"How old is your sister?" Kacy asked

"She's fifteen, why are you here?"

"We need to get her out of there now. Someone could be filming her." Kacy said walking into the house to the bathroom. She knocked on the door, "What's her name?"

"Ashley," he answered

"Ashley my name Kacy Gallo, I'm a cop. I need you to come out right now." she yelled.

The sound of the shower diminished and pretty soon the door opened and a girl in a towel was standing there. "What the hell is a cop doing interrupting me taking a shower?!" she asked a little pissed.

Kacy went around her and looked up. She spotted the vent and got up on the toilet to get it as Olivia stood in the doorway with the kids. Kacy pulled the vent down and grabbed a little webcam out of there too.

"Oh my god!" the girl said as a tear trickled down her face. She ran upstairs and they all heard the door slam.

"I'll get her." Olivia said starting up the stairs.

Olivia and Kacy stood in front of the CSI specialist in computers. He was typing away on the computer trying to figure out where his last location was when he signed into the site.

"He's definitely skipping town. Let me see about his last net locations." he said tapping away some more. After a few seconds he had a net location. "He booked a flight to Canada. Leaves in two hours"

"And to think I thought he wasn't stupid enough to do that." Kacy said

Olivia walked into a phone booth and acted like she was using the phone while Kacy acted like she was standing in line for a computer. Elliot, Danny, and Cragen were all acting like they were doing something at different parts of the airport. Kacy put her wrist up to her face and talked into the little electronic device hooked to the inside of her sweater brim. "No sign of him yet," she said surveying the scene again.

A voice came into her ear that sounded like Cragen's, "Just walked in headed your way Liv and Kacy."

Kacy walked over to a waiting area and grabbed a newspaper. She acted like she was reading it, looking up every now and then. He neared where she was reading it and passed by her and sat down. "Where are you headed to?"

Kacy looked at him with a suspicious look and said, "LA, you?"

"Oh wish I was heading there babe." Said the perp.

She stood up and said, "You are barking up the wrong tree. Stand up."

"Excuse me?" he said standing up, "No women talk to me like that and get away with it."

She slapped cuffs on his wrist, "I just did," she said turning him around and fastening the other one.

"Nice job Kacy." Olivia said walking up.

"Jerry Valdequest, you are under arrest you have the right to remain silent you have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford…"she said walking off

"I know my rights bitch." he said interrupting them

Elliot came up and took him from her. "You okay you don't look too good."

"It's nothing," she said, "Go ahead."

He walked off with him and Olivia pursued what he left. "Yeah you sure, he's right you look a little sick."

"I'm just dizzy like I said it's probably nothing." Kacy said right before she fainted.

She hit the ground with a thud as Olivia said, " Call 911." Cragen and Dani rushed over to Kacy.

"What the hell happened?" Cragen asked flustered

"She went pale and fainted." Olivia said as she tried to wake Kacy up.

They all stood in the emergency room waiting for an answer. Cragen was calling the office to see about her information. He got some and called her husband and her father. Her husband arrived first. He looked around clueless then saw them. He rushed over.

"Is she okay? Do they know yet." he asked

"No they don't," Olivia said, "You Jason?"

"Yeah Kacy's husband." He said as a guy walked up to them out of breath.

"Where's Kacy?" he asked breathing quite heavily.

"In surgery, I think, Michael, did you run here?"

"Nope took a bus and then ran here." Michael responded.

The doctor came out. The whole group rushed towards him.

"How is she?" Jason asked

"Who's her significant other?"

Jason stepped forward, "I'm her husband," he said

"Mr. Gallo did you know that your wife is pregnant?"

A little gasp hushed the group. Then Jason broke the silence, "Oh my god she's finally pregnant?" he asked happily, "How is she? Is the baby okay?"

"They are both fine they just had a slight complication the baby was taking too much blood."

"Is she awake? Do you think she knew?" Jason said firing questions.

"No she isn't, I don't think she knew either she is two weeks along and it's only two weeks into this month." the doctor informed them

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait to tell her." he said

"Jason calm down she isn't even awake yet. Doc, when do you think she'll be awake?" Michael asked

"In a few minutes if your lucky, if not about an hour."

They found out the room and went to it. She was asleep still. Jason went and held her hand. He put a hand on her stomach and she started to stir."

"Michael," Olivia said mentioning for her father to come over to her.

"Oh my gosh, Olivia?" he asked

"Yeah it's me," she said, "How long have they been trying?"

Kacy groaned waking up. Her eyes opened and they showed a moment of questioning. "What happened? Why did I faint?"

"Honey your pregnant," Jason said smiling at her

She was suddenly alarmed. "Well what happened? Is the baby okay?" she demanded.

"Yeah it just took too much blood." he told her, "They fixed it."

"Good," she said, "I guess you guys will need someone during my maternity leave."

"Oh I'm sure we'll deal," Olivia said

"Yeah congratulations," Elliot said

"Yeah what he said," Michael said

"When do I get out of here?" Kacy asked, "I hate hospitals."

"I'll go find out," Jason said walking out.

"Thanks," Kacy said to him as he was walking out.

Kacy put her hands on her stomach and said, "I can't believe there is a baby in there."

Michael's cell phone rang.

"Daddy your not supposed to have that on in the hospital."

"Daddy? Last time I was with you called him a bastard." Olivia said as Kacy glared at her.

"Excuse me? You called me a bastard."

"I-I was kidding," Kacy replied

"You are such a bad liar." Micheal said flipping open his phone and going out of the room. When he was done he came back in.

"That was Peyton. She is coming home early."

"What? Why?" Kacy asked

"Yeah she said her grandchild is much more important than her work."

"Not that I don't want her here but isn't that a 1.5 million dollar deal?"

"Yeah so? It's your mother she pulls strings."

"Hun," Jason said putting his head around the corner, "You can be released now with release forms."

"Alright where are they?" She said with a duh expression on her face

"I'm filling them out," he said disappearing

"I'm a big girl," she mumbled, "You guys don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

"Well we should get back," Cragen said

"Yeah,' Olivia said, "Call me if you need me,"

"Dad and Jason can take care of it all."

"Well then Michael, call me if she needs me." Olivia said

Michael smiled at Kacy as Olivia walked out, then he said, "I can't believe you called me a bastard."

Kacy put on a nervous smirk, "Loving you?" she said tilting her head.

Please oh please reveiw!


	2. Interrogation

Disclaimer: Don't own them, want to but don't

FYI: if I spell Dani's name wrong in the story sometime it was my word processors fault.

Also, I won't add another chapter til I get a review so keep them coming!!

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Version Two, Episode Three, Season One

Interrogation

"Elliot," Kacy said running after him. She had just shown him a file of who she was going to interrogate and he stormed off cussing and everything.

"Elliot would you tell me what's going on?" Kacy said as they walked into the interrogation room.

"You bastard! How the hell did you go from shoplifting to rape?" Elliot yelled at the guy who was so arrogantly sitting there with a sly grin.

"Elliot, get off your goody two shoes high horse." the suspect spat at Elliot.

"Goody two shoes high horse?" Kacy asked

"Shut up bitch," he said

Kacy looked at him and walked to the corner of the room appalled.

"Tyler shut your god damned mouth," Elliot said

"I know my rights and I don't have to. I want a lawyer." He said smiling.

Elliot slammed his palms down on the table to startle the suspect and said, "You're gonna need one."

Elliot groaned and walked out as Kacy followed him.

"You wanna tell me who he is" Kacy said as the door shut.

"He's my cousin," Elliot said walking off.

Kacy stood there in shock as he walked off. She was expecting an ex-friend or something of those sorts. She walked off to get Olivia.

"Olivia," she yelled after her as she disappeared into the hall, "Liv!"

Kacy weaved in and out of people and got to Olivia. "Hey Partner," she said walking up beside her.

"Hey," Olivia said

"Did you know Elliot had a cousin?"

Olivia raised her eyebrow, "Yeah I figured so?"

"Yeah little bastard called me a bitch too I was like nut uh not gonna happen but Elliot's all like shut your god damned mouth." Kacy said rambling

"Kacy, did you have Kool-aid this morning?" Olivia asked

Kacy looked at her dumbfounded, "Did you? Stay on topic. I might have had a drink or two but that's not the point."

Olivia shook her head, "So why are you all bent out of shape because of this cousin?"

"Well because he's our suspect and you know Elliot is like pissed off. So I am thinking maybe you should go talk to him because he is a pissy little mess."

"Elliot," Olivia said watching him lay on the bed, "Do you want to tell me about your cousin."

"Kacy told you I'm guessing," Elliot said

"Yeah she's a good partner," Olivia said

"It's nothing just someone I am ashamed to call blood." Elliot explained.

"Well the DNA hasn't came back yet so don't get too ahead of yourself." Olivia said walking out.

"There are the gloves we found in your apartment. Piece of those gloves was also found at the crime scene. Uniquely too, see your supposed to get rid of everything you use in the crime. Didn't you learn that in Fugitives 101?" Kacy said, "Now we could test those gloves but we'd much rather test the DNA that you just happened to leave in your victim."

"Is that DNA done?" asked the lawyer a little annoyed with Kacy's fast rambling.

"No but we aren't holding him on the rape yet. We are holding him on Grand Theft Auto. You see because stealing cars is illegal and the robbery unit has a little something on you. You see you forgot to wipe off the steering wheel before you left. They ran it through the system and look who popped up in the flesh. Tyler Redston." Kacy said fast and matter of factly.

There was a knock on the window.

"Oh they're probably calling me to tell me that you are guilty of rape." Kacy said as she started to walk out.

"Oh Detective?" Tyler said

"Yes?" Kacy said turning around

"Innocent until proven guilty." Tyler said

Kacy flashed a fake smile. "We'll see about that."

She walked out to Olivia standing there.

"Guilty as Charged?"

"It's not him," Olivia said, "So go book him for Grand Theft."

Kacy made a face to show she didn't like it. Then she went into the room and took him to his cell. Olivia went to tell Elliot that his brother is not a rapist. She couldn't find him though. She went to Cragen's office, "Capt. Elliot say he was leaving?"

"No he should still be here."

"Okay," Olivia said disappearing from behind the door.

Olivia sat down at her desk and pretty soon Kacy came and sat down too. Olivia was staring off in space and Kacy was working diligently on a report. Kacy got done and put the file away then looked at Olivia, who was still staring at something across the room.

"Penny for your thoughts." Kacy said pushing a penny across her desk and over to Olivia's.

"Oh, I was just thinking I should probably get out of here." Olivia said pushing the penny back.

"Got somewhere to be?" Kacy asked

"I have a date." Olivia answered

"Ah holding out on me okay. Go ahead." Kacy said, "I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Kacy," She said getting her stuff.

"Yeah no problem everyone else is gone except Elliot and Cragen." Kacy stated

"Okay can you tell Elliot about his cousin?" She asked

"Yeah," Kacy said, "Now go see your boyfriend."

"Okay," Olivia said walking off.

Kacy suddenly became interested in where the hell Elliot was. She started on a search. She went up to the crib, opened the door, and switched on the light. What she saw next made her gasp. Elliot and Dani were up against a wall kissing. They broke apart immediately. Kacy giggled, "Oh he's okay, guess I should knock next time, huh?"

"Kacy, h-hi," Elliot stuttered

"You, you aren't going to tell Cragen are you?" Dani asked

"No you guys are having too much fun; I'm surprised all your clothes were on." Kacy laughed turning around and leaving.

Kacy walked into the squad room the next morning. Elliot sat at his desk and she smiled at him then checked to see if anyone was there yet. There wasn't any so she sat down in Dani's desk. She looked at his face.

"You have the worst poker face." She informed him

"Excuse me?"

"You have the 'I got some look'," she said using finger quotes.

"Oh I do?" Elliot asked quite annoyed with Kacy.

"Yep," Kacy said, "And Dani isn't here yet because you guys though that'd be too obvious."

"Yeah so," he said

"Nothing it's just funny," Kacy said, "You work with a bunch of detectives so you should wipe the little bit of lipstick off your face."

"I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"Nope never," Kacy said as Olivia came in.

"What are you two talking about?" Olivia asked

"Just yesterday's case," Kacy said making her way back to her desk.

Olivia raised an eyebrow and sat down. "Kacy, I know that look."

"What?" Kacy asked.

"The I know something you don't know look."

"No I don't," Kacy said innocently

Olivia gave up and went back to work.

When the work day was over and everyone else had left Kacy and Olivia were still working hard on case notes. Kacy got tired of working and said, "Hey Olivia want to go out for drinks or something?"

"Kacy forget you're pregnant?"

"Just because I can't drink doesn't mean you can't," Kacy reasoned

"Alright how about coffee then decaf for you."

Olivia and Kacy ended up in a small Starbucks at a little table with two coffees.

"So you want to tell me what you and Elliot were so mysteriously talking about?" Olivia asked

"Do you really want to know?" Kacy asked redirecting the question.

"I asked didn't I?" Olivia informed her

"Well right after you left yesterday I went to check on Elliot right?"

"Yeah, okay."

"I found him in the crib and he was making out with Dani."

Olivia laughed.

"I know exactly what I did. Except for I was on Kool-aid and I went into hysterics." Kacy over exaggerated

"Well what'd you do?"

"Oh I just commented on how hot and heavy they were getting I was surprised they still had all their clothes on." Kacy said

"So that's what you guys were talking about," Olivia said looking away.

"Yeah," Kacy said, "Hey I have to go get my uncle from the airport you want to come?"

"No you should," Olivia said

"Oh come Olivia," Kacy said cutting her off, "I will be all by myself and…"

"Oh alright," Olivia replied

"Imagine just two days ago I fainted here." Kacy said

"Yeah I'm just dizzy it's probably nothing," Olivia said mocking her, "Speaking of your baby any ideas on what you're going to call the little thing?"

"Well I think I should let Jason have the boy's name because well you know. The girl I am thinking of naming Jamie Peyton Gallo."

"Awe," Olivia said, "That's sweet. You know we've never really talked about our past."

Kacy got quiet after quite a pause she said, "He was a jerk. You were in the right I just wish you would've told me before you investigated my fiancée."

"Technically I just told your dad to look him up on the database," Olivia said

"I shouldn't have gotten so mad." Kacy said, "Let's promise never to let a guy get in between us again."

She put her pinky out and Olivia hooked hers with Kacy's. Then Kacy added, "Well unless it's my husband."

Olivia punched her shoulder playfully.


	3. Pregnant

Okay...so I am sorry for putting Elliot with that "frizzy bitch" Dani but I think in like the 22nd chapter something happens that you people who hate dani will like ALOT!! So keep reading.

Again I DO NOT own the characters so don't sue me!

If you want another chapter give me a review please!!! The more reviews the more chapters!

Thanks!

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Version Two, Episode Three, Season One

Pregnant

"Victim was heading into the gas station when a black Ford Expedition pulled up and a masked man jumped out and forced the woman into the car. He drove off, no one got the license plate. The victim is Elena Washington." said a female Crime Scene Investigator.

"Thanks," Kacy said walking with Olivia.

"Worst part of the job. We found out who the husband is and have to tell him." Olivia said

"Let's go," Kacy said

"Mr. Washington I'm so sorry." Kacy said

"She can't be she's got breast cancer, if she doesn't get her chemo she'll die." he said starting to panic.

"We'll find her," Kacy insisted

"How the hell am I going to tell the kids?" He rambled

When they were done asking him questions he led them out. As soon as they were on the porch Olivia said, "Your really good at notification."

"Is that supposed to make me feel good?" Kacy asked

"No your good at reading the victim you know?" Olivia said

"Okay," Kacy said brushing it off.

Kacy hung up with Elena's doctor.

"I've got bad news," she stated , "She's got forty-eight hours."

"That's horrible," Dani commented.

"Well then we'd better hurry." Olivia said

Olivia's cell phone rang and she went away from the group. Kacy went to go get her decaf coffee. She spilled some on her pants and cussed up a storm. Dani came up behind her and while dangling keys in her face said, "In my locker in the crib there's a pair of pants, go see if they fit."

Kacy smiled, "You sure I should go up there? Just kidding."

She went to change. She came down later and Olivia said, "Kace, lets go."

Kacy caught up with her, "What'd we get?"

"Nine-one-one call from Elena."

"Awesome!"

They walked up to the Computer Tech. He was playing the sound.

"Okay we're here play it."

He hit play and then they heard, "Nine-one-one what's your emergency?…My name is Elena I've been k-kidnapped. They want a ransom put under the dumpster on 25th and Lexington. They want 5,000 dollars." There was a click and that was the end.

"Can you take out the background sounds?" Kacy asked

"Yeah," he said clicking away.

It said the same thing except this time you could make out a faint, "Say it bitch."

"What kind of person only asks for 5,000 dollars."

"A juvenile," Kacy said

"You think a kid kidnapped a 25 year old woman?"

"No I think two kids kidnapped her." Kacy said, "I mean why the hell not. They want laughs and they also want money. 5,000 is a lot to them, so they ask for that.

"She's got a point," said the Tech.

Olivia looked at him with a you-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

47 hours left

"They've got the picture and the audio on the morning news." Cragen said, "If anyone can I.D. the captors voice then we'll pursue that from there."

"Kacy where would the kid hide her." Olivia asked challenging her theory.

"Oh come on Olivia remember the KO hidey place."

"Kacy we were seven," Olivia commented

Elliot laughed a little.

"Yeah but remember in High School when Joe took us to his father's warehouse. He somehow got the keys while his father was out of town. So the kid's father, step-father, uncle leaves him with the key code to his warehouse. Kid buys a gun from school maybe. Kidnaps the woman and is holding her with a gun in the warehouse. Come on Olivia all you have to say is it could happen."

"Fine it could happen." Olivia said

"Thank you," Kacy said walking off.

45 hours left

Cragen interrupted Munch who was waving a pot of caffeinated coffee in Kacy's face. "Kacy your gonna want to hear this," he said

"What?" Kacy asked

"Woman just called she said she could've sworn that it was her son on that tape."

"Yeah?" Kacy asked smiling

"Matthew Stoddard, age fourteen disappeared from his bed last night. Mom discovered he was missing at seven o' clock the next morning."

"Thank you thank you very much!" Kacy said walking off, "Olivia! Where are you I have to prove you wrong."

"Kacy," Cragen said

"What?" she asked turning around

"She's coming here I want you and Olivia to talk to her."

"Okay, we'll take care of it." Kacy said making a beeline for Dani to figure out where Olivia was.

"Dani, Where's Olivia?" Kacy asked

"She's in the file room looking through for similar case files."

"She's not going to find one." Kacy said running off.

She ran into the file room and said, "I'm right!"

That's when she realized that Olivia was on the phone. "Just a second, Marcus." she said converting her attention, "Excuse me?"

"Are you taking a personal call?" Kacy asked changing the subject.

"Marcus, can I call you back?…..Yeah that's Kacy…Okay bye," Olivia said

"Who's that? How does he know who I am."

"Kacy back to the thing at hand, what are you right about?" Olivia asked

"The perp he's a teenager. His mom made a voice I.D. She's coming, we have to talk to her."

"You know you talk really fast when your tired." Olivia told her

"Yeah it just happens to keep me awake." Kacy said, "I'm pregnant and I can't have caffeinated anything!"

"Kacy your hormones are showing," Olivia said

Kacy did a fake glare at Olivia.

44 hours left

"The mother didn't give us anything," Olivia said frustrated, sitting on the couch in the lounge.

Kacy had her head down on the table next to the couch. She suddenly shot up and ran to the bathroom. Everyone watched her run out.

Elliot and Olivia said, "Morning Sickness," in unison

"Cute," Dani said obviously jealous.

"Don't think I don't know," Olivia said walking down stairs

Dani looked around to make sure no one was looking and walked over to Elliot.

"And you trusted her," she whispered

"She told her best friend and also mine. Which is good because now I don't have to do it." Elliot stated.

Dani sat down silently.

"I think the baby is mad at me." Kacy said sitting down.

"Morning sickness?" Olivia asked

"Stepped on the bladder, again." Kacy said, "At least I didn't wet myself."

Elliot looked at her like she should've disclosed that information. "Too much information."

"Please don't get her started on TMI." Olivia said getting up and walking out.

42 hours left

"We've got to find this girl," Kacy said almost asleep on her desk.

Cragen came bolting out of his office.

"We got a lead, teacher says that she caught Matthew talking to another boy. Gregory Sharp about a kidnapping."

Kacy stood up, "And she decides to tell us this now what the hell is her problem?" Kacy said looking at Olivia.

"Don't look at me," Olivia said

43 hours left

"Don't play Mr. Innocent with me!" Kacy said, "I'm pregnant, hormonal, and tired! Now if you don't tell me where the hell he is right now. I am going to make your life a living hell."

"Dude, if you want to know where they're at then you could just ask." The teenager said with a sly smile.

"Dudette," Kacy said, "Okay where are they?"

"You're cute," he said as Olivia walked in.

"She married and pregnant honey." Olivia said

"You're friend is hot though," he told Kacy then turned to Olivia, "You need any favors baby?"

"I am tired so you wanna tell me where you're friend is?" Olivia said irritably.

"Not what I had in mine but okay. My friends, are at this warehouse in Queens," he said, "I know someone on the inside he told me if we tortured her that'd he give us the place and someone would reward us with money. The warehouse is on 56th and 34th."

"You better be telling the truth." Kacy said

"Stress is bad for the baby." He said smiling.

"Oh you little bastard." Kacy said to him before she walked out.

"Cragen! Nobody knows I am pregnant except Matthew's friend." Kacy pleaded in an alley by the warehouse.

"I can't let you put your baby in danger." he said

"I'll wear a Kevlar vest to protect the baby."

"What if he shoots you and you lose too much blood. The baby's blood supply goes down and it dies." he suggested

"It's a kid," she said, "He's not gonna shoot me."

"Kevlar vest, no exceptions." Cragen said

Olivia threw a vest from the car at her.

They started to walk off, "Olivia," Cragen said, "Don't let anything happen to that baby."

"You don't even need to ask." Olivia said

They huddled with the SWAT team. Olivia, Elliot, Dani, Kacy. They knocked down the door and the detectives ran into the big room. They saw the kid right away.

"Freeze," Elliot said

Matthew froze and pressed the gun against his own head.

"Matthew stop!" Kacy yelled

"What do you care if I live or die?"

"Because if you die your mother is going to fall apart. You don't want that to happen to your mom do you?"

"She doesn't care , she's got a new baby on the way she doesn't need me." he said

"Matthew she loves you she's your mom."

He looked down. Then he looked at Kacy who had one hand on her stomach.

"Your pregnant aren't you?" he asked her.

"Huh?" Kacy asked an alarmed look crossing her face and her hand immediately dropping.

"Hand on your stomach, mom does it all the time." The gun went further into his temple. He pulled the trigger. Kacy closed her eyes and bit her lip. Then she ran out. She passed Cragen and he stopped her.

"Kacy what happened in there?"

"I should've never gone in there." Kacy said then pushed past him.

Cragen headed into the warehouse. "What the hell happened in here."

"Capt' she'll be all right she just needs some time." Olivia said

"That wasn't my question!" he said

"Well we figured out that he was jealous of his baby sibling in his mom's stomach. Kacy blames herself because she thinks it's her fault, she's pregnant."

"She's tired and stressed." Cragen said, "You're the only one she trusts. Go get her."

Olivia ran off to look for Kacy. She went outside and saw Kacy walk into an alley. She ran after her and caught up quickly. "Kacy wait up!"

"I shouldn't have gone in there." she said still walking.

"How were you supposed to know that he had a problem with his mom being pregnant?" Olivia asked

"I shouldn't of had my hand on my stomach that was totally obvious." she scolded herself turning around

"You didn't even know." Olivia said, "It's a subconscious thing all mothers do. You did it the second you found out you were pregnant."

"I drove a kid to commit suicide, I'm never going to be alright with that." Kacy said

"So you think that a hand on a stomach, lead him to those thoughts? He had the gun to his head long before you put your hand on your stomach. His anger was nobody's fault."

Kacy just looked down and slightly shook her head.


	4. Twins

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Version Two, Episode Four, Season One

Twins

Olivia walked into Cragen's office. "Where's Kacy?"

"I can't say," Cragen said

"Excuse me?" Olivia said

"Come in," he said

She came in and shut the door. He went around his desk and sat at the end of it.

"She's undercover."

"What? She can't be that's too dangerous."

"It was her choice and that's all I can tell you." Cragen said.

Olivia looked down.

"Olivia, she wouldn't put her baby in that much harm if she knew it was dangerous." he reasoned. Olivia walked out not convinced.

She went and sat down at her desk. She opened her cell phone and dialed Kacy's number when she walked in. She snapped the phone shut. She walked over.

"Kacy is this some kind of joke?" Olivia asked

"I don't know what your talking about but I'm Jamie," the so-called Jamie said

"Funny, Kacy." Olivia said

"I'm Kacy's twin." Jamie said smiling.

"Kacy you don't have a twin, this is a good one though. What are you trying to get me back for your ex still?"

She pulled her shirt up to reveal her stomach and a tattoo. "Does Kacy have a tattoo here?"

"Hey Kacy," Dani said coming up behind her, "Get any bigger?"

She turned to look at her stomach, "Wow that's gonna leave a nasty stretch mark."

"Kacy doesn't have a tattoo there." Olivia informed Dani

"Liv, you okay?" Dani asked

"That's Jamie," Olivia said

"What?" Dani asked her

"Why would Kacy have a stretch mark?" Jamie asked not getting it.

"So how long is it going to be till Kace gets here."

"She's been temporally reassigned." Olivia said

"Where? What address?" Jamie asked

"I'm not allowed to answer that," she said

"She's undercover?" Jamie asked a non-rhetorical question.

"Have you and Kacy talked lately?" Olivia asked

"No I've been undercover." Jamie said

"So she hasn't told you about her, her…" Olivia asked

"Her what? Is she okay?" Jamie asked

"Yeah she's fine, she's pregnant."

A smile came to Jamie's face as she let out a screech and she said, "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be an aunt! Wait? She's undercover and she's pregnant?"

"I never said that." Olivia said

"Well if anyone knows it's dad." Jamie said

"Why don't you go check it out." Olivia said getting out her card, "Call me if anything turns up."

"If it doesn't I'll talk to my boss."

"You FBI?" she asked.

"Maybe," Jamie said walking off.

"She's just like Kacy," Olivia said watching her walk off.

A young girl came in quietly thirty minutes later. Olivia turned around and walked towards her.

"Hey," she said, "Can I help you?"

"I need Detective Gallo," she said

"Well she's not in right now but I'm her partner I can help you."

"Never mind," she said running out.

Olivia ran after her, "Kacy will be back pretty soon." she said, "You can stay in our lounge.

The girl turned around. "Alright," she said.

They walked together back to the squad room. Then Olivia took her up to the lounge. "You want something to drink? Or eat?" she asked

"No I'm okay, I just want Kacy."

"Well I'm going to go call Kacy okay?" Olivia asked

The little girl nodded.

Olivia went out into the hall. She dialed Kacy's father number.

"Gallo," he answered

"Hey Michael it's Olivia,"

"Yeah, I know that voice anywhere what's up?" he asked

"Is Jamie there yet?" She asked

"What? Jamie's in town?" he asked

"Yeah and Kacy is somewhere else. I need one of your daughters right now. There is a little girl in the squad room. I think she was raped and she might not report it because Kacy isn't here."

"Well you think Jamie can do it?"

"The girl knows Kacy but if she can fool me then she can fool a little girl."

"Okay when she gets here I'll tell her to go back."

"Can't you call her?"

"She changes her number every month almost and she never tells me the new one." he said

"Okay as soon as possible no chit chat." she said, "In the mean time I'll try and break her."

"Okay,"

"Michael," she asked

"Yeah Liv," he answered

"Why do you think Kacy didn't tell me about Jamie?"

"Jamie is FBI and the last time she left Kacy got mad because she didn't say goodbye, it was also Kacy's birthday and well she wouldn't even talk to anybody about her. Not even me." Michael explained.

"Okay, thanks." Olivia said

"No Problem, see you later." Michael said

She snapped her phone shut and headed for the lounge. She went and sat down next to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Is Kacy coming?" she asked

"Yeah she'll be here in about an hour so what's your name?" Olivia asked again.

"I can't tell you." she stated

"Why not?"

She looked away and started to examine her nails. "You can tell me honey. I won't take you back to your parents."

"I want Kacy!" the girl said quite assertively.

"Okay," Olivia said backing off.

"Can I be left alone?" the girl asked

"Yeah," she said walking down the stairs. She walked up to Elliot.

"Where the hell is Kacy?" Elliot asked

Olivia leaned in so no one would hear, "Undercover assignment."

"With the baby?" he asked quietly

"Yeah I don't know why."

Jamie walked into the squad room.

"Hey Kacy," Olivia said winking.

"Where is she?" Jamie asked

"Upstairs," Olivia said

Jamie headed up there, she went to the girl.

"Kacy," the girl said standing up and hugging her.

"Olivia told me that you wouldn't let her interview you." Jamie said

"I want you to do it," she said in a pleading voice.

"Well why don't you let Olivia ask you a few."

"Okay," the girl said finally giving in.

"Alright, what's your name?" Olivia asked

"Hanna Boldwin."

"Where do you live?"

"Los Angeles, California." she stated

"Well how'd you get here?"

Hanna looked up at Jamie. "Can't I just tell you?"

"I'll leave," Olivia got up and headed for the stairs.

"Okay tell me what happened."

"My foster-dad sold me to his friend then they took me here." Hanna said quietly

Jamie got tense, "Hanna," she said holding her hand, "What did they do to you?"

"They…they raped me." she said as a tear fell down her cheek.

Jamie pulled her into her arms. "Shh.. It's okay."

"I thought my dad was the only one who was mean enough to do that, but," she said starting to cry harder. Jamie tried to hide her shock. Her father and then these people. She thought of what to do next.

"Are you hungry?" she asked as the sobbing stopped

"Yeah a little." Hanna said

"Okay," Jamie said taking down stairs. She went to Olivia and quietly asked for directions to a 'more secluded place.' Olivia directed her and then she took Hanna there.

She got Hanna situated then went to go get her some food.

"Have you dealt with children before?" Olivia asked curiously

"Two months ago I was working on a case where children were being sold on the black market. We recovered twenty of them. Some of them beaten, raped, tortured or maybe they just got worked so hard that they injured them selves and will never be normal again." Jamie said, "Harsh thing is it's not over I am going back."

"Okay, point taken." Olivia said

Jamie walked towards the coffeepot. Olivia looked up and saw Kacy. It was obvious that she was pregnant now. Jamie turned around with coffee. Then she stopped and quickly put the coffee mug down. Kacy saw her and her eyes got huge. Then she looked at Olivia. Olivia quickly averted her eyes.

Kacy ran over and they hugged "Oh, you need to talk to your partner and there is a little girl in the file room, who got raped knows you."

"Hanna," she whispered running towards the file room.

"What happened?" Kacy asked

"I already told you, Kacy are you okay?" Hanna asked

"Honey that was my twin." she said

"You have a twin?" she asked questioning then her face turned to anger, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not important." Kacy said

"Why did she act like she was you? You told her to didn't you?" Hanna asked her voice getting increasingly loud.

"No why would you think that?" Kacy said

"Why weren't you here," she asked

"It's not important honey, just tell me." Kacy said trying to convince Hanna.

"I came here from Harlem you're the only one I could talk to you weren't even here! You told me you'd call me and you didn't! Now you won't even tell me why." she said getting up and running out. Kacy followed her as she ran out. When they went through the squad room Jamie joined them. They followed Hanna down the stairs, through the lobby, and out the door. They lost her when Hanna crossed the street and then disappeared. Kacy glared at Jamie. "You need to leave me and my cases the fuck alone!" Kacy screamed at her sister.

"Kacy, she was going to walk off not reporting it." Jamie reasoned.

"Yeah now she walked off not reporting her rape and hating the only person she trusted." Kacy said

"If anyone lost her it was you and your lying."

"You are a bitch," Kacy said she started to walk away again and then said, "You know what, why don't you just go undercover and never come back?"

With that she strolled towards the precinct.

She walked in and Olivia came up and asked, "Where's Jamie?"

"She better be very far away from here by now." Kacy said obviously still angry.

"Kacy, what the hell happened to you?" Olivia asked

"It's not me that has the problem." Kacy said

"Yeah, I must have it because it was never important to me that you had a sister." Olivia said without expression. "Oh wait I didn't know."

"I was talking about Jamie." Kacy said bluntly, "She comes in here and pretends to be me. She has no right to do that." Kacy partially yelled so now the whole squad room was looking at her.

"Because you came up missing!" Olivia said getting more steamed.

"Kacy! Olivia!" Cragen said

They both turned to him, and Kacy said with quite an attitude, "What?"

"You need to stop. Your suspended without pay!" he said

Her eyes got huge like she had just realized what she had done. A tear rolled down her cheek as she walked out. The whole squad stood there in silence for a second.

"Something is wrong." Olivia stated, "She's disorientated,"

"You know her better than I do." Cragen said, "Go check it out."

"Thank you." she said walking off.

Olivia and Elliot were sitting outside Kacy's apartment. She had her cell phone to her ear.

"I called her doctor and he said that she has bi-polar disorder and that he put her on a different pill because of the pregnancy and she might be having a manic episode. Jamie this could be bad…. I have to go before she does something stupid." she said before she hung up.

They got out of the car and headed up. They went up the elevator. They walked down the hall and saw that Kacy's apartment door was open.

"Kacy stop please." said a man's voice.

There was shuffling in the apartment the two detectives hurried to get inside. They walked into the spacious living room to find Kacy throwing stuff all over the place. She headed for the kitchen. Olivia pushed ahead of Elliot and walked in just to see her going through the knife drawer. Kacy had a knife in her hand when Olivia restrained her from cutting herself.

"Leave me alone Olivia!" she said struggling.

She pulled her arm up and the knife hit Olivia's forehead. Elliot got in and grabbed her wrists. He pulled them behind her back and then cuffed her.

"What is with you two? You guys used to be my friend." Kacy said

"So did you," Olivia said hauling her off.

Olivia and Elliot stood in the Psychiatric waiting area.

"You're still her friend aren't you." Elliot asked out of the blue.

"She didn't tell me about Jamie or her bi-polar disorder. She has become a liar.

"Maybe there's a reason," he said.

"I don't know," Olivia said, "but she's got a reason for her sister."

"What?"

"Elliot it's a long story."

"I don't have anywhere to be."

Olivia closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Her sister's FBI and she left for a case on Kacy's birthday and didn't say goodbye. Kacy doesn't like to talk about her."

"Well then maybe there's a reason for her bi-polar disorder. She's probably so used to it that she just forgot to tell you."

"What ever you say," Olivia said

The doctor came out and told them that it would take her a couple of days for the drug to work as much as possible.

"Are they going to be okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah they'll be fine." he said

Elliot turned to Olivia, "We should probably go explain to her husband."

"Yeah we did kind of leave him clueless," Olivia said

"What the heck happened, I couldn't figure out if you guys were taking her to jail, the hospital, or a psyche ward." Jason asked

"There wasn't a lot of time," Elliot said

"Is she okay? Is the baby?" Jason asked

"They are fine." Olivia said

"They are in the Psychiatric Hospital, for today and tomorrow. She's in the fluff room they think she might be suicidal. As many people are when they are having a manic episode."

"So she won't be coming home for a couple days I take it?" he said looking depressed.

"Yeah but she's okay." Olivia said

"I know I just wanted to be there as much as I could during her pregnancy and she hasn't really been letting me. Tonight I was supposed to give her something."

"Like?" Olivia asked

"It's nothing really, just two heart shaped necklaces with Jamie and Micheal written on back. We talked about it last night."

"Is that what you guys are going to name them." Elliot asked

"Jamie Peyton Gallo and Michael Thomas Gallo." He stated.


	5. Babies

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Version Two, Episode Five, Season One

Babies

"Come on, Cragen you can't put me on a desk!" Kacy said in Cragen's office.

"Kacy your pregnant, you can't be in the field."

"How dangerous can it be?" Kacy asked

"You risk your life everyday your not about to risk your baby's life. You want her safe don't you? Plus what if you go into labor?"

"Okay fine," Kacy said, "But can I go home at least, I'll do work. I just don't want to watch everyone do their police work and be sitting there doing files."

"Alright," he said.

Kacy went and got her stuff. Olivia stopped her at the door.

"Jamie called… again. You can't be mad at her forever." Olivia stated

"No but for the time being," Kacy said.

"You going home?" Olivia asked

"Yeah Cragen put me on a desk." Kacy said

"He should've put you on one when had a manic episode." Olivia said

Kacy smirked at Olivia and walked out.

Cragen came out and said, "Who's taking?"

Elliot turned around and said, "Dani and I."

"Alright, Olivia you need to tag along this might be a nasty one."

They all got up and walked out

"What happened," Olivia asked a uniform.

"Go see for yourself," said the uniform

They walked off, "Must be a Rookie,"

They walked onto the scene and saw a woman with her legs split apart. Blood was spattered out from between them and half an umbilical cord laid in the puddle. You could tell Dani was taking it hard.

"Someone took the baby and left the mother to bleed to death." Olivia said

"That's what it looks like." Elliot said

A Crime Scene Investigator came up. "Horrible isn't it?"

"Yeah she have identification?"

"Name is Keri Milligan, 23. She's a cop."

They walked up to the M.E.

"She's been dead for at least at eight hours."

"How long did she live through it?" Olivia asked

"After the perp delivered the baby, she injected her with a sedative. She lived five hours."

"So it happened between six and eight?" Dani asked

"Right," said Warner.

They walked off the crime scene when Olivia's phone rang.

"Benson… Whoa Kacy calm down what happened?… Bastard okay did you call 911?…Okay Kacy you did good you survived… Your baby will be fine." she shut her phone.

"Kacy was just attacked by the baby taker." she said

"Oh my gosh," Dani said, "Is she okay."

"He spooked her but I think she'll be okay?"

"Where's Kacy?" Michael and Peyton said in unison entering the waiting room.

"She's going through pre-mature birth." Olivia informed them

"What?" Peyton said

"Kacy has internal bleeding they are inducing labor. If they don't they both will die."

"How good are their chances?" Michael asked

"Doctor didn't say," Olivia said

Michael started pacing, "Well are you guys going to find the guy?"

"Michael, Cragen told me to stay here. Munch, Fin, Dani and Elliot are all trying to find out." Olivia said defending herself.

"Sorry," he said

Peyton sat down next to Olivia.

"Have you talked to Jamie, I know Kacy is mad at her but she could die." Peyton said.

"No she isn't answering her cell phone." Olivia said

As if on cue Jamie walked in dressed completely in black. She came up holding a file. "Hey, how's Kacy?"

"She's undergoing a pre-mature birth." Olivia said giving her a questioning look

"Don't ask. Is she going to be okay?"

"We don't know yet. What do you got there?" she said gesturing to the file.

"The whereabouts of Hanna Boldwin."

"Is she okay?" Olivia asked

"Besides the rapes, she's in a foster home in Queens."

"Good," Olivia said

The doctor came out an hour or so later. The whole group rushed up to him.

"They okay?" They all asked in unison

"They are fine. The baby is in the nursery, if you want two at a time you guys can go see the baby or Kacy. Kacy is in room 2201. She hasn't seen the baby yet so you might want to tell the nurse there she'll get her a picture"

Peyton grabbed Michael's hand, "Want to go see you're granddaughter?"

"Yeah, grandma." Michael replied.

Peyton nudged him, as Olivia and Jamie went for room 2201.

"Hey how you doing?" Olivia asked Kacy as she walked into the room.

Her eyes snapped open. "I am tired and pissed because I just had a baby and I can't see my little angel.

Jamie went and handed her the file. "What's this?" Kacy asked

"Hanna's file."

"I have looked this up and down there is no way there is anything else in there can help me find her." Kacy said

"Kacy I did find her." Jamie said

"What where is she?" Kacy said frantically opening the file.

"All in the file," Jamie said

"I should leave wouldn't want to ruin your day any more then possible." Jamie said.

"No Jamie you can stay." Kacy said

"Wow Kacy Gallo isn't stubborn when she has just given birth good to know." Jamie said

They talked until Peyton and Michael walked in.

Jamie ran out saying, "My turn!"

Olivia watched Jamie run out and walked after her with a questioning look.

"So what are you going to name her?" Peyton asked

"I don't know does she look like a Jamie Peyton Gallo?" she asked.

"Yes!" Peyton said

Jamie and Olivia had gotten into scrubs, so they wouldn't hurt any of the babies.

"The baby needs as much physical contact as possible or it won't survive" the nurse told them.

"Awesome," Jamie said

They walked into the room. "Now," said the nurse, "Try to figure out which one's hers."

"They started looking at the babies."

Olivia walked past one and said, "This one,"

Jamie rushed over. "No she doesn't look anything like me or Kacy."

"That's it," the nurse said

"What? No!" Jamie said

"She's got your nose. It's just smaller. Same eyes, same nose. Same color hair." Olivia said

"Bingo," said the nurse.

"Well I guess I couldn't see because of all the wires and stuff."

Olivia put her hand into the plastic case. She put her finger by the baby's hand.

"She's so beautiful," Jamie said

"Yeah," Olivia agreed

Soon after they got back, Kacy asked about the whereabouts of her husband.

"Oh no, Kacy I am so sorry." Olivia said

"Don't say sorry to me say it to him. He's going to be pissed." Kacy noted

"Well maybe you should call him." Olivia suggested

Kacy picked up the phone and dialed the number. "I was kidding," Olivia whispered

"It's okay," she mouthed.

"Hello…hey, you want to see your baby? She's in the nursery at Bellevue… honey calm down… I know Olivia kind of forgot… honey your child is breathing through tubes do you really want to argue or go see her… I'll tell you when you get here… you sound mad…we're arguing again… me too I should've said something earlier… I thought you couldn't get out of work… I know you'd quit if your boss said that… I love you too… forever… Okay enough… Yeah we already went through that get your loving ass over here… End of discussion bye." She hung up the phone to everyone looking at her, "What?"

"Nothing you guys are just cute," Jamie said, "He said I love you … twice."

Kacy scrunched up her nose.

Olivia suddenly pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Benson,"

"Olivia!" Jamie said with disdain.

"Relax," Michael said, "If it could screw up the machines it wouldn't work in here."

"I'll be right there." she said snapping her phone shut. "I have to go. Elliot thinks we might have found the Baby Taker."

"Give him an extra ass kicking for me ant the baby," Kacy said

"Will do," Olivia said leaving.

"She's beautiful," said Jason walking into the hospital room as Kacy was "reading" a magazine.

She looked up as a tear slipped down her face. He briskly walked over and held her.

"Honey," he said kissing her hair

"She's been in this world four hours. I haven't even touched her yet." Kacy said

"Honey, I think there was contact when she went through the canal." He said

"Not helping!" Kacy said

"Come on," he said hoisting her up into his strong arms.

"Loving your strong-ness," Kacy stated

"Let's get your loving ass down to see your baby." he said

He kneeled down next to the plastic case.

"We made a very beautiful baby." Kacy said

"I'm glad we were able to." he said

"You think my hands are too cold to touch her." she said touching his face.

He grabbed her hand and placed it through the opening and they touched the baby's hand together.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked

"You got assaulted then were still strong enough to give birth to our baby. Doctor told me that you had to give birth quickly."

"It was worth it." Kacy said looking at the baby.

He picked her up, "We have to get you to bed.

He sat her on the bed carefully.

"I had a dream." Kacy said randomly.

"What?" he asked

"I dreamt that the Baby Taker assaulted me. Only this time he kidnapped me and I went into labor. She died in my hands. Then you came and…" she started crying.

"Shh it's okay. I came in and what?"

"He shot you," she said laying against his chest.

He held her even closer. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't know that," she stated.

"Well right now we need to focus on you getting to sleep." he told her.

"Well then get up here."I can't sleep without my Jasey Wasey." she joked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I hate it when you call me that." He stated

"Oh but you love it at the same time." Kacy said

Meanwhile Olivia sat in Elliot's car. "You didn't tell me we had to wait,"

"Because I knew you'd want to be here when we bust him." Elliot said

"The baby is hooked up to breathing machines. She can't be held because she is too fragile. I don't even think Kacy has seen her yet except for in a picture." Olivia said

"You know she has a name right?"

"Sorry, Jamie." Olivia said bluntly

"What was that moment of hostility for?" Elliot asked

"Nothing."

There was a minute or two of an awkward silence.

"Hey Olivia,"

"Hmm?" she asked tiredly

"I know you know about me and Dani , but what do you think about it?" he asked seeking approval.

"Well it doesn't really matter what I think," Olivia said

"What do you mean? You're my best friend," he said.

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant it's your decision."

"Olivia that's not what I asked. I asked you what you thought about it." Elliot said

"It's great, You guys are a cute couple." Olivia replied.

"It doesn't bug you?"

"No Elliot, why would it?" Olivia asked

"Just asking," he said

"Okay," Olivia said looking for the perp. "There he is walking towards us on right side. Grey jacket."

"And there's our decoy."

"She's going for the alley." Olivia said getting out and going for the coffee shop across the street.

As they passed they noticed he was looking at the decoy and about to take the bait. They went into the Alley. Then there was a scream. She ran into the Alley with her gun cocked.

"Stop!" Olivia yelled as he forced her on the ground.

He put his hands up and Olivia went up and cuffed him. She looked at his black eye. "You know you got it bad when you get beat up by a pregnant woman." Olivia said smiling.


	6. Findings

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Version Two, Episode Seven, Season One

Findings

Olivia and Kacy walked onto a crime scene at 2:00 in the morning.

"What've we got?" Olivia asked the Crime Scene Investigator

"A very tired partner," Kacy said

Olivia rolled her eyes and looked at the Crime Scene Investigator, "You were saying?"

"Alright, 24 year old, female, model, actress."

"Actress?" Olivia asked

"Joan Aleksey, and she's a model."

"Never heard of her." Kacy said

The CSI walked towards the body and lifted the sheet. "God," Kacy said, "He really did a number on her."

"She's on all the Target ads." Olivia said.

"Maybe the killer had a thing against Target." Kacy said

Olivia gave her a you've-go- to-be-kidding-me look, then walked off.

Kacy and Olivia walked onto a movie set that Joan was working on. They walked up to the director and asked if they could speak to the one who hung out with Joan most. It was a woman named, Terri

She came out of the dressing area and walked up to them. "You Detectives wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, we wanted to ask you about your friend, Joan." Kacy said

"Well what's wrong is she in trouble."

"I hate to tell you this Terri but Joan is dead."

"What?! No, no, she can't be." she said starting to cry.

They walked into the file room and sat down with Terri.

"Alright, so where does Joan hang out at most?"

"Well Joan has quite a dark side."

"How so?" Kacy asked

"You know different guy all the time. She hangs at this club, call the Hotspot. There is no way two cops can walk in there and go any where. No one in that whole club has respect for cops."

"Wonderful," Kacy said.

There was the sound of a knock on the glass and the detectives headed out. They walked out to see Cragen standing there with an inquiring look.

"No way in hell." Kacy said getting his drift.

"Cragen have you ever passed by that club it is a pro hang out." Olivia told him.

"Prostitute or not she still was raped and murdered, so get ready." Cragen replied.

Kacy and Olivia looked at each other with smock looks.

Kacy looked down at her mini skirt and red halter top. She shook her foot which was adorned with red stringy heels. Kacy tucked her bra into her shirt more. Then she slipped on water and fell against the stall wall. "You okay?" Olivia called from the next stall.

"Owe," Kacy groaned.

Kacy heard Olivia come out of her stall. "You done yet?" There was no answer. "Kace?….I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Umm yes it is!"

Olivia looked down at her hooker boots and a shirt that had a star cut out of the side. Then she shook her head. There was a knock at the bathroom door. "Are you two decent?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah come on in." Olivia yelled over her shoulder.

Elliot walked in with headphones and other technical stuff. "Is she still changing?" he asked

"Let's just say she can never be a pro." Olivia said

Kacy opened the door a crack. "I am coming out and you guys better not laugh!"

"I think I've seen a prostitute before," Elliot said.

She stepped out and Olivia said, "See not that bad."

"Turn around," Elliot said.

"Huh?" she asked

"Kacy just turn around," he said

She turned around and he hooked her earpiece up. "Alright."

"Cragen owes me a Long Island Ice Tea." she said walking out.

She walked down the stairs and through the squad room. "If you make one single joke, I will make you wish you were never born." she said to Munch and Fin.

Kacy, Olivia, Fin, and Terri walked into the club with some other undercover cops. They made their way through the club. Kacy stood at the bar and scanned the room. Terri instructed Olivia who was who and when they got a glimpse of Joan's ex-boyfriend they disappeared upstairs. Kacy was wandering through when she saw someone she knew. Her eyes were on a girl heading for the back.

Meanwhile Cragen and Munch were in a van out front. "Where is Kacy going? They already got the boyfriend." Munch asked looking at the screen that was transmitting the film from Kacy's earrings.

"Look she's headed for that girl." Cragen said

Munch leaned closer to the microphone and said, "Kacy where you going?"

Her hand went up to her mouth and said, "Give me a second."

She went up to the girl. She grabbed her shoulder and said, "Busted Jessica."

Jessica looked back and then up and down. "What the hell?"

"Do not change the subject!" Kacy said

"I can explain, you on the other hand." she continued

"Well you better have one hell of an excuse!" she said dragging her out of the club.

Kacy was headed into an interrogation room with Jessica when Cragen said, "Kacy my office now!"

Kacy trudged into his office. "Yes?"

"Who the hell is that girl?"

"Her name is Jessica Stoddard." Kacy said

He rolled his eyes and said, "Kacy how do you know her?"

Kacy sat down and pinched the bridge of her nose. "She's my daughter."

"She's not on your contact card." Cragen said

"I was sixteen and I couldn't handle that. She found me when she was fifteen. She didn't understand at first but now she does. We've became really close. I even arranged for us to change her name to Gallo"

"Well how old is she?" Cragen

"She is almost seventeen." she answered.

"Well go sort it out." he said

She walked into the interrogation room and sat down. She looked at Jessica waiting for her to explain.

"Mom don't give me that look please." Jessica reasoned.

"Look I'm not gonna yell at you because I love you, but I really need to know what the hell you were thinking."

Jessica looked at the ground and laughed a little. "Cassie got raped by this guy. She went to the cops and they have a warrant out for his arrest. What they don't know is that he changed his appearance. He has blond hair now. He also dresses like a punk, he has blue eyes, and he wears eyeliner. I was at the club because I wanted to catch him doing something to prove he is who I think he is."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kacy asked

"Well with the new job and now the new baby I really didn't want to stress you out."

"And how did you get into the club?" Kacy asked

"Fake ID duh." She said

"Where did you get the fake ID?" Kacy probed

Jessica averted her eyes to the table. "This guy gave it to me."

"Oh so he just walked up and said here kid have this?" Kacy asked with a highly questioning look on her face.

"He is….my friend." she said not looking up.

"Okay Jessica very funny now spill who the hell was it?" Kacy said starting to get frustrated with her daughter.

There was a knock on the window. Kacy groaned and told Jessica she'd be back. She walked out of the interrogation room to Olivia standing there.

"Hey," Kacy said trying not to look really stressed.

"Mind telling me who the girl is that you pulled out of a club?" Olivia asked

Kacy sighed rubbing her forehead, "My daughter."

Olivia's mouth dropped open slightly. "You have a daughter?" she said letting some frustration go into her voice.

"Olivia," Kacy said trying to salvage her friendship.

"You know it really sucks when you can't trust your best friend." she said walking off.

Kacy sighed and walked into the interrogation room. "What's wrong mom you look like you just lost your best friend." Jessica said jokingly.

Kacy gave her a smock look and grumbled, "I did."

"Olivia got mad at you?" Jessica asked

"Yeah and I am about to kill my daughter if she doesn't tell me who she got her fake ID from!" she said with a slightly raised voice.

"Mom," Jessica said with a whiny voice, "I can't tell you."

"Jess! I am your mother, you can tell me anything. I swear I won't get mad."

"You promise?" Jessica asked

"What you have a boyfriend and he gave it to you?" she asked

"Michael gave it to me." Jessica said

"Michael! as in my father Michael?" Kacy said not keeping her promise of not yelling.

Jessica closed her eyes and answered, "Yes."

A look of shock crossed her face, then she yelled "My father gave my daughter a fake ID?!!"

"Mom you said you wouldn't get mad." Jessica stated

"I'm not mad at you," Kacy said

Later that night she stormed into his house and threw her keys down on the counter. "Dad!"

He came out of the kitchen area, then saw how mad she was and said, "She told you didn't she?"

"Yes she told me! I cannot believe that you went behind my back like that! Plus you gave my daughter a fake ID. She is seventeen for god sakes! What were you thinking?! She could've been raped or killed." Kacy yelled as Michael stood there in disbelief.

"Kacy!" he yelled to get her attention, "I had a friend of mine with her the whole time she was never in danger."

"You put her in danger the second you handed her the fake ID. You also put your reputation on the line and mine. I lost a friend, and I could've lost a daughter." Kacy yelled as Peyton walked into the house. She made a beeline for the kitchen acting like she couldn't hear the fight.

"You lost a friend, because you didn't tell her about your daughter didn't you?" Michael continued.

Kacy looked away, then she looked back and said, "Yeah, yeah I did."

"This is where you guys hug, and say your sorry." Peyton said from the kitchen.

He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I'm sorry I screamed at you." Kacy said

"Hey," he said

"Hmm?"

"Your daughter is going to be one hell of a cop when she grows up." Michael said knowing that she'd like Jessica to be one.

"Thanks, I dread the day I have to worry about her 24/7." Kacy said

"Too late, you already do." he said.

She looked up at him and smiled.


	7. Apologies and Contracts

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Version Two, Episode Eight, Season One

Apologies and Contracts

Kacy walked into the precinct to nobody except for Olivia. She went and sat down at her desk.

"I take it you are still mad at me?"

Olivia glanced up, gave her a what-do-you-think? look, and looked back down at her file.

"Liv, I am sorry I just it's not part of my past that I am proud of." Kacy reasoned.

"There are parts of my past that I am not proud of either but I tell you about them." Olivia said, "Plus how do you think your daughter feels?"

"Olivia I screwed up. What can I say?" Kacy said

"We will talk later." Kacy said

Kacy sighed, "So that's how it works with us? We just quit when it gets hard?"

"Kacy I am not the one making it hard." Olivia stated

Elliot walked in and said, "Am I interrupting something."

Olivia told him no and Kacy said yes in unison.

"Well I'll take that as a yes," Elliot said.

Kacy said, "You don't say?"

Elliot sat down at his desk and began to do paperwork. Cragen came out of his office and said, "Olivia, Kacy would you two come here please?"

Olivia gave her another look that said see-what-you-did, and Kacy said, "Oh come on I wasn't talking that loud." as they made their way to the office. They walked in to two men in suits standing there.

"Close the door." Cragen said.

Kacy closed it and then looked at them. "This is Anthony Gable and William Hadley, they are with the FBI. They think that you two can help them out." Cragen said pointing at them.

"How?" Kacy asked.

Anthony stepped forward, "We need help on bringing down a line of child kidnappers across the United States all under a partnership. We think that you two can help us considering Kacy you look exactly like your sister, she is already infiltrated and that you guys already ran into these people from a past case."

"Care to enlighten us with which case that would be?" Kacy said

He opened a file. "Stephanie Flores, three years old beaten and raped by her so-called parents. Except they aren't related and they mysteriously disappear before you can find out who the kidnappers are." he said showing them a file.

"Couple of months ago, we remember." Olivia said not wanting to recount that.

"Well we found out that a Robert Fay and a number of other people are affiliated with the kidnappings and well you two can get into the business with your information."

"The business? Your going let us help them kidnap innocent children?" Kacy asked trying to get her facts straight.

"Well not exactly you will help but in the long run it'll save them." said William

"So we were wondering if you girls would consider being in the FBI?" Anthony asked looking from Olivia to Kacy.

"Temporarily!" William added. "This is a top secret investigation so you cannot tell your family. You must say you are going away on business."

"Where exactly would we be going?" Kacy asked.

"We will tell you all of the details after you accept and sign a contract. We will give you twelve hours to say goodbye to your families and then we want you at the airport on the next plane to Quantico, Virginia." he said.

Kacy and Olivia looked at each other.

"Honey!" Kacy yelled at her husband as he stomped up the stairs of their house. "I have the chance to save millions of kids from being kidnapped and you want me to be home?"

"You can just as easily fight crime here. Plus your daughter's need you. You have hardly been in both their lives." Jason reasoned.

Kacy stared him in the eye, "I can't believe you just said that."

"Well it is true." Jason said rudely.

"I am doing the best I can with both of them and you know that. Jessica and I don't have a very good past but, she has had a better life because of it." Kacy said before she walked off to go get her baby.

Kacy sat in her car the next day waiting for Olivia to show up. Olivia soon came up and threw her stuff in the backseat of the car. Then she got into the front. Kacy looked at her and said, "Can we please call it truths it'll be really hard to be undercover with each other if we're mad."

"Fine, truths, but while we here do you have anything else to tell me?"

"Yeah in high school I uh well I slept with your boyfriend."

Olivia got a stern look on her face, "Which one?"

"Oh you fell right into that one gotcha!" Kacy said laughing.

Olivia shook her head as she put her seatbelt on.

Olivia and Kacy walked along the sidewalk of the FBI Academy. They had spent overnight in a hotel and arrived early.

"We need FBI shirts." Kacy said looking around and seeing that almost everyone who wasn't in a uniform was in a shirt that had something to do with being a cop or being in the FBI.

"Oh come on some people are in plain clothes."

"Yeah you and me and that girl over there." Kacy said ascending the steps of the building they were supposed to meet in.

They got into the elevator. "Well I really don't think it'll matter."

Soon they came to the fifth floor and then knocked. A very low voice answered with a come in. They walked in to two men in uniforms and a blond haired Jamie standing there.

"Hey James," Kacy said hugging her, "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Yeah well little white lie and a couple of very secret helicopter rides, a wig and other things."

"Yeah you're blond."

"I have been blond, brunette, carrot top, even did purple once."

"Jamie," said one of the men trying to keep the talking to a minimum.

"Oh yeah this is Joey and this is Gabe." she said pointing at each of them.

Gabe stepped forward. He was an older man who was starting to grey at the temples. "Okay we just need each of you to sign a contract." he said pointing to the desk where a set of very legal documents and pens were sitting. "It's pretty much stating that you will do no more harm than necessary to any of the victims, that you won't rat on us. Stuff like that."

They skimmed the 10 page contract and then signed.

X Olivia Benson 

X Kacy Gallo 


	8. Undercover

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Version Two, Episode Nine, Season One

Undercover

Quantico, Virginia

Kacy stood in her hotel room looking in the full length mirror. She had pitch black hair that was cut in layers. She had on jeans that were pre-made with holes. She had a black shirt on that said, "I don't know what your problem is but I bet it is hard to pronounce." The sleeves had been cut so it was more like a tank top then under it was a form fitting long sleeved shirt. She was also equipped with a beanie and Converse. She sighed and whispered here goes the humiliation, and stepped out of the bathroom.

Jamie smiled, "Wow sis you be pimpin'!"

Kacy sat down on the bed, "I tell you I love this shirt."

Olivia stood up from her place in the corner and said, "The only thing you need is eyeliner then you'll be a full blown Goth."

"At least my hair looks better than yours." Kacy said pointing to Olivia's brown hair with red tints. Olivia gave her a small glare then walked into the bathroom to get dressed. Olivia soon walked out with a jacket with a design on the sleeves that had it been a shade lighter could've matched her red tints. She had a red tank top underneath to match. She had black Capri's with skater shoes and a headband that was black with white polka dots.

Kacy immediately laughed and snapped a picture. Olivia smirked at her and said, "People dress like this voluntarily?"

Kacy stood up, "And dye their hair too."

"Alright we better get going." Jamie said, who was already dressed in her usual punk attire because she had woken up much earlier than Kacy could stomach.

Jamie handed Olivia and Kacy two driver's licenses.

"Here you go Rachel, and here you go Stephanie."

"Stephanie?" Kacy asked looking down at her card.

"Well at least it isn't Perstephanie." Olivia said

"What?" Kacy said

"I was undercover, impersonating a Perstephanie."

Jamie laughed, "Perstephanie," she said saying it with a weird voice.

"Yep," Olivia said.

"So Jamie what is your alias?" Kacy asked

"Morgan Vanderway," she said smiling.

"Stephanie and Morgan Vanderway?" Kacy said, "Who made up these names?"

"Joey did." Jamie said

Later that night they took a plane from the Dulles Airport to the JFK. They then took a helicopter to upstate New York. They were getting ready to land in a small town on a warehouse when Jamie said, "This is the place."

Olivia and Kacy looked at each other questioningly.

As they were hovering over the roof two men came out onto the roof. The pilot finally landed it and then opened the doors for them. They hopped out with help of the two men.

"Hey Morgan," said one of the men giving her a high five.

"Alfonso, this is my sister, Stephanie and our best friend Rachel." Kacy introduced.

"Very cool," he said, "Why don't we take this inside?"

"Yeah," she said following him as he escorted her in.

Olivia and Kacy looked at each other. Then the other guy gestured for them to go inside too. They walked in with him. They walked down a flight of stairs and into a sitting room.

"Why don't you show the girls their room? Tell them how we work things around here. Show them the clients. Then give them their jobs. You may need to talk to Jordan about that." Alfonso said to Jamie, "Then you might want to come see me because we need to catch up."

"Alright," Jamie said leading Olivia and Kacy into a hall.

When they were out of earshot Kacy turned to Jamie and whispered, "You have stooped really low this time."

"At least I'm getting some." Jamie said as Kacy pretended to gag.

They went and got their bags then headed to the ground floor. They dropped their stuff in their rooms. Then, they went upstairs to see Jordan. They walked into the room where he was usually at. There was a bar in one corner and Jordan sat in a corner swigging a beer.

"Hey boss," Jamie said walking up.

"Morgan it's about time." he said rudely, "These your girls?"

"Yeah, this is Stephanie and Rachel." she said pointing to each.

"Okay well you guys came back on a very important date. We are getting a new shipment in," he said looking at his watch, "In about ten minutes. There should be five of them. So start washing out the cages."

Jamie handed Olivia a hose and pointed to a jail cell.

"Kacy take the mattress out and throw the sheets in the washer." Jamie said.

"Ewe there is throw up in here!" Kacy said standing in the cell looking down at an orange-yellow spot.

"Buck up Princess." Jamie said turning on the water for Olivia.

Kacy pulled out the mattress out and threw the blanket in the washer. She gestured to her clothes, "Okay but I am a Gothic Princess."

Pretty soon they were done and they headed downstairs as a van drove up to their garage. A man came out of the driver's side and opened the doors for them.

"Five as promised." he said.

Jamie handed him two thousand bucks. Then walked up to the end of the van to see kids hiding in the back.

"How old are they?" she asked the guy.

"5, 6, 7, and 9" He answered.

"Obedient?" Jamie asked

"Yeah they got some sense forced into them." he said with an evil sort of grin.

"Okay," Jamie said climbing in back and checking for cuffs. She pushed them to the front. Olivia went to get one of the kids out of the van when she saw a scar on his shoulder; it looked like someone had whipped him. The van drove off as they shut the garage door. Jamie hit a red button which triggered a loud shrill noise.

"Stand on the line!" She yelled harshly.

The kids immediately stood on the red piece of tape on the ground. "Face the wall kids!"

They did as they were told and they patted them down. "Okay, Stephanie put them in the four cells we cleaned today."

Olivia looked at her watch. It was ten o' clock and the kids looked really tired. "Rache, let's go!" Jamie said walking up a couple of steps and walking through a doorway.

They went and got some food that looked like slush. Then they went to the jail cells and handed it through a little gap in the bottom. Jamie looked at Kacy and Olivia and saw the sorrow in their eyes.

"We get uh two tomorrow and this shipment we get for five days. Then it will go to the next center."

"The next center?" Olivia asked

"Yeah they are going to the one in California so they have to go to the next stop in the chain which is a really remote place in Arkansas. That is where I first started when I got in the business. Wait until we get our paychecks." she said trying to cheer them up knowing it wouldn't really help.

Olivia and Kacy sat across from each other on their bunk beds. Kacy shook her head and looked at the carpet. Olivia stood up and walked over to her suitcase trying to avert her thoughts.

"We're going to save them." Olivia said looking up at the wall.

"Yeah," Kacy said getting hoarse, "I know."

Olivia threw a pair of black pants and a black tank top at Kacy. "There you go Goth."

In the middle of the night Alfonso snuck into their room and tapped Kacy on the shoulder. She jumped up quite quickly elbowing him, accidentally.

"Damn," he said holding his bleeding lip.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I am so sorry." Kacy said her hands over her mouth.

"It's okay, be quiet, don't wake Olivia up yet."

"Get your suitcase ready to go we are getting our shipment to a farther location tonight." he whispered.

"Why?" Kacy said, "Morgan said we weren't doing it for another five days."

"The helicopter became available early because the two kids they were going to transport died."

"What happened?" Kacy asked

"Well let's just say the people at that facility aren't as patient they are being taken care of though. Those kids were worth half a mill."

"Wow," Kacy said.

"It's amazing what a rich pedophile will pay for a kid." he said, "Okay get ready to go."

He walked out as Kacy looked for an outfit to wear.

Olivia rushed the kids into the helicopter an hour later. Alfonso ran up and gave Jamie a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck girls." he said

"Why should we need it?" Jamie asked

"You're going to the station where the two kids died." he stated.

Kacy sighed, and looked at the ground as Alfonso shut the doors.

The next warehouse stood on the horizon. Olivia watched the little five year old sitting on the floor. He hadn't slept since they got unto the plane. The other kids had, actually that's pretty much all they did.

"Hey kid," she said as he looked up in terror, "Why don't you sleep?"

"I'm not tired," he said

"Yeah you look tired." she stated as he stared at his shoes again.

"What's your name?"

"Julian," he said

Olivia heard the pilot say, "We're getting ready to land." through her headset. She stood up and went over to Jamie who was sleeping on Kacy's shoulder. She shook her awake.

"Hmm? Wha-what?" She said rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"We're almost there," Olivia said as Jamie looked out the window and saw it in the distance.

"Wake up the kids," She told Olivia as she nudged Kacy awake.

They landed and a buff man came and ushered the kids inside. The girls followed him. They went down the stairs and through a hall into a small room. The man had the kids stand on a red line.

"The boss wants you," The man said.

"The boss is where?" Jamie said in her kick ass attitude.

"Down the hall, to the right third door on your left." he said

"You got a name?" Jamie asked

"Do you and your posse?" he asked

"Morgan, Stephanie, and Rachel." she said pointing.

"Robert," he said.

"Okay," Jamie said walking out, Kacy and Olivia in tow.

As soon as they were out of the door Kacy said, "Posse?!"

"Calm yourself sis." Jamie said turning the corner.

Kacy turned to Olivia, "She is such a bitch."

She went and caught up with Jamie. They got to the door that they were headed for and saw another buff man. Jamie walked up to him. "We need to see the boss."

"And you are."

"Morgan Vanderway," she said

"Vanderway?" he said, "So I presume this is your sister, umm I heard Stephanie?"

"Yeah that's her name." Jamie said

"Oh yeah and ten seconds ago I was known as her posse?" Kacy said

"She single?" he asked

"Can we go in?" Jamie asked

He opened the door, "Of course,"

"Then yeah she's single." Jamie said walking in.

They walked up to the boss who was standing by a window smoking.

"Three girls, they sent me three girls?" he said not amused

"Girls can take care of kids better than guys." Jamie said

"You girls aren't here to take care of kids."

Olivia stepped forward, "Then what are we here to do?"

They stood in front of a dead body on a sheet in a freezer.

"Is anybody else but me uncomfortable?" Kacy asked looking at the shelves of food.

"Put your gloves on sis." Jamie said as she put her gloves on.

Olivia handed her some gloves and a hair band. "Don't get hair on the body."

"Well at least they already disfigured his face for us." Kacy said

"Kace there is a time to shut up." Jamie informed her.

"And there is a time to be nice too!" Kacy said back.

"Would you two stop?" Olivia said taking two corners of the sheet. "Kacy help me with this."

"Helping!" she said picking up the other two corners.

They drug the body out to the tarp then they wrapped up the body and took it down to the garage.

Olivia, Kacy, and Jamie sat on the bottom bunk of the bed in their passing around a bag of Oreos.

"You two went upstairs knowing that I am starving and all you brought down was Oreos?" Jamie asked

"It was the only thing that wasn't near the…freezer." Kacy stated. (It was the only thing not next to the…the weed hacker.)

"Wimp," Jamie said

Kacy threw her pillow across Olivia at Jamie. There was a knock at the door and Jamie went to answer it.

"Hey is Stephanie in there?" asked Robert

"Why you wanna know?" Jamie asked rudely.

"I want to talk to her, alone." he stated

Jamie turned around and walked towards the bunk.

"Stephanie if you need a gun. I got one in my suitcase because I do not think you should trust him."

Kacy stood up and walked towards Robert. "Believe it or not I can kick his ass."

They stood in the warehouse bar. He handed her a beer, "So you wanted to talk to me why?" Kacy asked

"I think you know why."

"Oh I do. Do I?" she said

"Your very pretty Stephanie," he told her leaning closer.

Kacy tried not to gag.

"I have a boyfriend," she said looking at her beer.

"Oh but he doesn't have to know," he said running his finger along her jaw pulling her into a kiss. Their lips were about to touch when the door was kicked down and a bunch of cops came in. Kacy saw a glimpse of her dad as she was shoved against the wall by Elliot.

"Owe, careful."

"Shut up Princess." he said

"You know what fuck you!" Kacy said looking back as he led her out.

Olivia, Kacy, and Jamie sat in a jail cell at the nearest precinct.

"Wow we really fucked up this time," Kacy said laughing.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked

"Oh I am peachy!" she said a little too enthusiastic.

Jamie looked at Olivia, "What did Robert give her?"

"I don't know but she is loopy," Olivia said.

Michael walked up and opened the door. "Stephanie Vanderway," he said, "Come with me."

Kacy stumbled over to Michael as he steadied her. He pulled down the hall to a interrogation room. He sat her down in a chair.

"Kacy you are supposed to be acting like a convict not drunk." he said

"Daddy what you talking about?" she said slurring her words.

"I can't believe you drank!" he said as she passed out on the table.

He rushed over and felt her pulse. "Damn it, Kacy." he said thinking she was drunk.

He picked her up and carried her to a holding cell.


	9. Hatred

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Version Two, Episode Ten, Season One

Hatred

Elliot, Olivia, Jamie, Michael, Cragen, and Dani all sat in Cragen's office listening to Kacy rant.

"Why did you guys come so early? We had it all taken care of and we could've taken down more people then we did."

"Your just mad because you were about to kiss a guy." Elliot said

"Hey he put something in my drink." Kacy said.

"Yes and he could have raped you, so it's a good thing we came." Michael said

"Dad, we went over this!" Kacy said.

"Leave the family bickering out of this please." Cragen said, "It was getting too dangerous, whether or not there was more people to get."

"Plus there was someone else who was undercover that you guys didn't know about who may give us more people."

"Who?" Jamie asked

"It's probably Alfonso." Olivia said half kidding.

"Oh my god it is! Is it?" Kacy said looking at Cragen.

Michael and Elliot looked at each other and muttered, "Girls."

"Yeah it's Alfonso but his real name is Austin."

"Where is he?" Jamie asked.

"Quantico," Cragen answered.

"Oh I am so talking to my boss." Jamie said.

"Well Elliot and Dani, you two need to get back to work. Olivia and Kacy you have the next two days off to get your lives back in order."

"Oh believe me it going to take more than two days to do that." Kacy said looking up then added, "But thank you."

Kacy walked into her parents house with her dad. She walked into the living room and swept up her baby from the playpen. Then she went over to the couch to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Hey momma," Kacy said, "Thanks so much for taking care of my baby."

"Honey don't be stupid." Peyton said, "You know I love it."

Kacy laughed, "Too late, I already got the stupid gene, who was that from hmm…oh yeah daddy gave it to me."

Michael casually hit Kacy across the back of her head. Kacy was rocking Jamie Junior back and forth talking to her. She glanced down at her mom and asked, "Are you okay, you look…nervous."

Peyton looked at Michael, "You gave her the stupid gene, you tell her."

"So not fair." Michael said

"Daddy tell me what?" Kacy said a little alarmed.

"Come here," he said walking to the office.

She followed him to the office and when they got there he handed her a manila envelope. She opened it and found out that the contents were divorce papers.

"Oh my god, Oh my god." she said as tears immediately appearing in her eyes. "Are you kidding me?"

"It gets worse," he said, "He wants full custody."

Kacy looked down, "He's not going to get it," she said, "I have to go."

She gathered up the baby and her things then left.

Peyton walked into the office, "That didn't go so well."

"I'm going to kill the son-of-bitch." Michael said.

"I already did," Peyton said

Michael looked up with a questioning look on his face.

"In my sleep," she added smiling as Michael laughed, "Did you really think I would kill him without you."

"You never kill without me." he said going along with the joke.

Kacy stood in front of her husband an hour later.

"Kacy it isn't going to work anymore." he said

"Jason she's my daughter too." Kacy said.

"You're never there." he stated.

"I am not going to have this conversation with you again." Kacy said starting to get a little steamed. "I love my daughter and I am there all I can be."

"No your too busy being super woman." Jason said.

"Yeah and I took child kidnappers off the street. So I think that gives me a little lee way on being a mom because I was protecting her future. Now I have the next two days off. I am going to spend it with her, but I really don't want to fight with you at the same time. I agree that if you can't handle how much I work we should get a divorce but you need to take the whole suing for full custody off the table." Kacy yelled

"I won't do that to her." Jason said plainly.

"What happened to us?" Kacy asked

"Oh come on Kacy our relationship got rocky ever since you became a cop." he said looking at the ground.

"Your right," Kacy said, "I guess you just can't handle it."

"If you ever need money, until the trial for the baby, I am here."

"If I ever need money I am not gonna get it from you!" Kacy obviously pissed off.

"Well then who you going to get it from?" he asked

"My father, my mother, the people who love me but certainly not you!" Kacy said heading for the door. She stopped in the doorway. "Don't expect Jessica to come here."

"You better be glad that I love my daughter." he yelled at her as she walked out.

Kacy held baby Jamie as Jessica flipped through the channels. "Hey, I am sorry about the living conditions." Kacy said.

"Mom it's really not a big deal. I mean it's not your fault." Jessica said

"Thanks honey." Kacy said as her cell phone rang.

"Gallo," she said

"Kacy, it's Elliot, Olivia is in the hospital."

"What! Why? What happened?" Kacy yelled.

"She's in the hospital because someone shot her and she's in a coma something about advanced edema in the cerebral cortex." he said with sorrow in his voice.

"I'll be right there." she said snapping the phone shut and standing up.

She handed the baby to Jessica. "If you are busy tonight talk to Peyton, she'll probably take care of her but umm…I have to go."

"Mom," she said

"Yeah," Kacy turned around and looked at Jessica.

"I hope everything goes okay." she said

"Just stay out of trouble okay?" Kacy asked

"I will try," she said

Kacy walked into Olivia's hospital room a half hour later. She went to her bedside and sat down.

"Hey, Livy," she said, "Elliot told me what happened."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she sighed.

"Can I interrupt?" said a voice that made Kacy jump. She turned around wiping the tear away. A man stood there in a suit.

"Oh gosh I am sorry."

She smiled a little, "No I just had a really rough day."

"Yeah and I am sorry I interrupted you talking to your…"

"Best Friend," she said

"Oh well I am FBI." he said

"So were we like a three days ago." Olivia said

"Yeah I know that's why I am here to investigate but obviously she isn't awake." he said as she nodded. "But you were there so I guess I could interrogate you."

"Okay," she said, "Shoot."

"Anybody you run into an enemy?" he asked

"We brought down everyone we ran into, or at least my boss told me so."

"Anyone in jail know you guys were undercover?"

Kacy put her hands up and shrugged.

"Well, okay." he said

"Do you have a name?" Kacy asked

"Yeah Alex Madison."

"Well mines," Kacy started to say but was interrupted.

"Kacy Gallo, I know. I actually know a lot about you and Olivia and Jamie."

"That's a little scary." Kacy said

"Actually I am good friends with your dad."

"Ah you know daddy," she said nodding,

"He used to have me check up on you."

"God damn he's paranoid." Kacy said.

"Yeah well it did save Olivia once" he said

"Oh it did?"

"Summer 1995, I am the one who called the cops."

"We got in so much trouble for that! You asshole, but really you are the reason she is still here. Well.." she said before looking at the ground.

"So I actually came here, for you." He said quickly changing the subject.

"Why?" Kacy asked

"They've assigned me your body guard."

Kacy immediately stood up, "No!" she said walking out.

He followed her out in the hall. "Kacy," he said catching up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and glared at him.

"Hey, you won't even know that I am there. Plus you make all the rules and everything. Just think of me as your fairly handsome shadow."

"I do not need a body guard!" she said, "And fairly handsome my ass!"

"It's my job and I have seen you. You are fully capable of kicking ass but your dad told the department and they assigned me," Alex reasoned.

"I knew he had something to do with this."

"Well now you have a body guard." he said

Kacy walked into the precinct the next day Alex right behind her. She made a beeline for the coffee when Elliot came up behind her. "Who's the guy?" he asked giving her the coffee mate. She took it from him and walked over to the fridge.

"He is nobody."

"So what am I supposed to call him no name?" he asked

"It's a start," she said walking off.

He followed her to her desk, "No really who is he?"

She sat down and looked up at him, "He's my body guard, his name is Alex"

He laughed a little bit.

"It's not funny," she said shuffling through paperwork, "Any word on Olivia?"

"Nope, second time I called the hospital, they told me that they would call when she wakes up."

"Same here," Kacy said, "Except it was the third."

"Having your best friend in a coma," he said, "It sucks."

"Yeah I know," she said writing something down.

He went to his desk and sat down.

Kacy sat in the car with her body guard at Jessica's school. She glared at him from the passenger's side.

"I can't believe you wouldn't get out of the car." Kacy said looking for Jessica.

"I am your body guard, for the fifth time today." he said

"Yeah but really do you really think that ten minutes will matter?"

"Look!" he said getting mad, "Right now the only reason why you aren't in Witness Protection is because of me. So could you please just let me protect you."

"Fine," Kacy said looking out the window.

"Who is that," he asked pointing.

Kacy looked where he was pointing. It was Jessica talking to an older man in front of the school.

"That's her teach-oh my god he is so flirting with her!" she said

"Yeah no doubt," Alex said, "You want me to talk to her."

Kacy glared at him once again, "No, she's my daughter!"

Jessica suddenly opened the door and climbed in the back. "Umm did I butt in to something?"

"No, can I talk to you?" Kacy asked

"Yeah about what?" Jessica asked

Kacy looked at Alex who was putting the car in drive, "You…well close your ears," she told Alex.

"Mom? Just shoot I hardly know Alex." she said

"Okay well that your English teacher, he seems a little too into you if you get my drift." Kacy said

"You are such a sex crime cop." Jessica said

"Yes but more importantly I am your mom." Kacy said with a little bit of assertiveness.

"Mom it's just something he does with all the girls." Jessica said

"Yeah but he seemed particularly interested in you," Alex interrupted.

"Hey I told you to close your ears! Private conversation we're having." Kacy said with a raised voice, "Now, anyways he did seem particularly interested in you so, I think that maybe I should do something about it."

"Mom can't you trust me to take of it."

Kacy sighed and looked out the window, "Alright but next time he talks to you wrong or it gets uncomfortable you promise you'll talk to me."

"I promise, plus I am sure my boyfriend would kick his ass if he ever did anything like that to me."

"Well that's reassuring," Kacy said sarcastically, "He better only be kicking very dangerous people's ass."

Kacy walked into the living room of her parent's house later that day and sat down on the couch next to Peyton.

"Hey mom," she said

"Hey Kace, long time no talk." she said

"Yeah life has been a little chaotic, but I'm here now."

"Yeah, how's Olivia?" she said laying a hand on Kacy's thigh.

"She's in a coma." Kacy said as Peyton laughed a little, "I am going to get an apartment pretty soon we won't be living in your guest rooms forever."

"Kacy, don't be stupid you can stay here as long as you want." Peyton said rolling her eyes at her daughter. Kacy sighed at leaned back against the couch.

"Are you okay?"

Kacy's eyes pooled with tears, "No," she said in whiney voice as a tear slipped down her face.

"Honey," Peyton said pulling Kacy into a hug. Kacy started to cry on her mom's shoulder.

"Mommy, life sucks!" she said with half a laugh.

"I know," she said

Kacy's cell phone rang, "Ruin our moment thank you very much," she said flipping open the phone, "Gallo!"

"Hello, Miss. Gallo we have it in your file that you wanted to know when an Olivia Benson woke up." said a woman's voice

A smile immediately crossed her face, "She's awake!"

"Yes ma'am." said the woman.

"Oh my god thank you so much!" she said flipping the phone shut and turned to her mother, "Want to go see Olivia?"

"Yeah," Peyton said smiling and going for the door.

Peyton and Kacy walked into Olivia's hospital room. Kacy ran over and hugged Kacy saying, "Hey Livy!"

"Hey, I told you not to call me that." Olivia said jokingly.

"And I told you I don't care, but you can call me my childhood nickname." Kacy said smiling, "If you want. Oh this is Peyton all old and everything."

Peyton gave her a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look, "I am not old!"

Kacy laughed, "Cool it mom I was kidding," she faced Olivia, "So how was la, la land?"

Olivia smiled, "Well Lacy," she said using Kacy's childhood nickname, "It was fine, but I heard someone's voice that I have never heard before. He was telling me about you and your daughter."

"Wow you were in la, la land! Come on Liv really?"

"I heard you call me Livy." Olivia said for Kacy's reassurance.

"Okay well I am going to let you sleep or whatever you are supposed to do after an coma. I am glad, your awake because I couldn't deal with not having you for a year, or ever."


	10. Spark

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Version Two, Episode Eleven, Season One

Spark

Kacy walked into work with Alex and sat down at her desk across from Olivia.

"Who's he?" Olivia asked looking at him and tilting her head.

"My bodyguard," she said, "Well as of last night our bodyguard."

"Got a bird in your pock-oh are you pregnant?" Olivia asked getting caught off guard.

"No silly! you," Kacy said laughing

"What?" Olivia asked her eyes flooding with surprise.

"Yeah you are officially in danger too you know." Kacy said, "Oh and he's a little bastard. He got mad at me for going with mom to the hospital to see you."

"Oh really?" Olivia said

"Yeah, you want to meet him?" Kacy asked, "Yo! Alex, get over here. We got this whole he works for me thing going on so I can boss him around."

"I am guessing now I work for both of you?" asked Alex as Olivia's expression changed from smiling to oh-my-god.

"Yeah, Liv are you okay?" she asked.

"Uh yeah I'm fine."

Olivia and Kacy stood in the kitchen of Peyton's and Michael's house. Kacy was drinking a coke and Olivia, lemonade.

"It's him," Olivia said

"What?"

"Alex came to the hospital when I was in a coma, he talked to me about you. He said you were stubborn." Olivia said talking about Alex

"Alex, our bodyguard?" Kacy asked, "He likes you, don't you think he likes you."

"Yeah so." Olivia said

"He's hot!" Kacy said, "Don't you think he's hot?"

"Yes he's attractive." Olivia said

"Olivia say it with me, hot." Kacy said coaxed

"Fine he's hot" Olivia said.

"Thank you," Kacy said

Alex stuck his head in the door, "Hey,"

Kacy and Olivia jumped, and turned in unison. "H-hey," Kacy said

"Are you two okay?" he asked

"Hmm? Yeah" Kacy said as Olivia nodded.

"Well Olivia can I talk to you?" Josh asked looking at her, almost with puppy dog eyes. Kacy gave him a weird look.

"Yeah," Olivia said

"Okay not welcome here got the point," Kacy said walking out of the kitchen and down the hall into the living room to Michael and Peyton kissing on the couch. "Ewe, dad!"  
"Dad?" Michael said, "What about mom, she kissed me."

"Yeah you so egged it on." Kacy said leaning against the doorway, "Have you seen Jessica?"

"No but she probably came home and went right to her room." Peyton said, "She usually does her homework first thing."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go check on her." Kacy said

She walked down to Jessica's room and knocked. She opened the door to Jessica and her boyfriend under the blanket's naked. "Oh my god!" Kacy said covering her eyes. Jessica turned around covering herself up. "Tell me he has a condom on?"

"Yes mom," Jessica said embarrassed

Kacy shut the door and walked down the hall back to her parents. She sat down on the recliner and put her face in her hands. "Ewe," she said shaking her head. Michael turned towards her.

"You okay?"

"No, I just caught my daughter getting busy with her boyfriend." Kacy said

"Jessica?" Michael asked.

"No, little Jamie was having sex." Peyton said sarcastically

Kacy groaned, "Don't even say that."

Peyton and Michael looked at each other with a suspicious look. Kacy stood up, "I need something strong."

She headed downstairs to the second kitchen and grabbed some vodka out of the freezer. She took a shot glass and poured it then swigged it. She leaned up against the wall and sighed. Olivia soon appeared around the corner.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting drunk wanna join me?" Kacy asked bluntly.

"No thanks," Olivia said

Kacy slid down the wall and Olivia stared down at her. Kacy pointed to the vodka, the shot glass, and to herself. Olivia shook her head and handed them to her. Kacy took some more and then put it down.

"So what was your life like when I was in la, la land?" Olivia asked

"Well this funny thing happened called my husband asked me to sign divorce papers and he also almost sued me for sole custody. I got a body guard who never lets me go any where. I fell apart a little bit." Kacy said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" Olivia said then sighed, "Did you get drunk?"

Kacy laughed wiping the tears away, "No, but I am now. You sure you don't want some?"

"I'm a beer kind of gal," Olivia said

"Little fridge on the left side." Kacy said

"Thanks," Olivia said getting up and getting herself one.

"So does like Alex wanna like totally bang you?" Kacy said letting her drunken slur show.

Olivia looked at Kacy with an eyebrow raised and then said, "He asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him."

"Translation; he wants to have wild monkey sex with you." Kacy said nodding. "But he's a bastard he won't let me go nowhere so you shouldn't."

"Oh I shouldn't because I told him yes."

"You said yes! Oh my god, ewe!" Kacy said

"Thanks Kacy." Olivia said being a smart ass.

"I'm gonna go upstairs, eventually and probably, I don't know yell at my daughter." Kacy said getting up and stumbling a little. Kacy went upstairs Olivia right behind making sure that she wasn't going to hurt herself going up. They ended up in the kitchen where Peyton had just brought in the pizza. Jessica stood in the corner in sweats. Kacy headed for the fridge. She opened it and pulled out some Bailey's.

"Anyone wanna duck fart. Not you missy you've gotten into enough trouble."

"Mom are you drunk?" Jessica asked

"Yes, you and your little …thing kind of pushed me over the edge, but it's okay I am good!"

Peyton grabbed the Baileys from Kacy then headed for the sink to pour it out. She poured it out as Kacy's mouth dropped open. "That is perfectly good Bailey's!" Kacy said

"Perfectly good brain cells that you are going to burn too." Olivia said.

Later that night Alex took Olivia home and Kacy passed out on the couch while the rest of the family watched a movie. When it ended, Peyton and Michael walked over to where Kacy was passed out.

"That was one hell of a night." Peyton said

Michael smiled and put a blanket over Kacy. They walked off to the bedroom.

A couple days later, Alex was walking Olivia home from her date when they stopped in the hall. "This is really stupid we are coming home from our date we are going to go in and Kacy is going to be there and…"

He interrupted her with a kiss on the cheek. "We'll figure out this whole body guard and client thing because I want it to be more than that."

"Hopefully," Olivia said, then she pointed to the door, "We should probably go inside."

"Yeah," he said opening the door and gesturing inside.

Olivia walked in and so did Alex. The television was on and a lamp was on, but there appeared to be nobody around. "I guess we aren't gonna walk into Kacy and her kids." Olivia said

"You guessed wrong," Kacy said sitting up from the couch, "Wow, 12:30 that's lame you guys."

"Dinner and a movie only last for so long." Alex said

"Oh so charming," Kacy said, "Now you, scat. We need girl talk and your guys date is officially over so I am your boss again."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your best friend," Alex said sarcastically heading for the bedroom to change.

"You know I would really appreciate it if you would not boss around my boyfriend." Olivia said

"Oh I see," Kacy said, "After you guys become boyfriend and girlfriend, I can't be his boss no more."

"Exactly, you might even try to be nice to him." Olivia said

Kacy sighed, "Oh all right." she said standing up, "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight," Alex said in the doorway, "Don't sneak out."

"Goodnight and I won't sneak out or get drunk." she said walking past him

"Thank you, Kacy." He said to her down the hall.

"Welcome," They heard her yell back.

Alex walked back to Olivia and took her hand in his. "I can't believe she left us alone."

"Yeah knowing Kacy, its probably part of her not so evil scheme."

"Probably," he said as it got quiet.

He leaned in and kissed her slowly, when Olivia's phone rang in her purse on the couch.

"Oh, one second," she said rummaging through the purse. She read the caller id. "I have to take this. Benson."

"It's Cragen," said the familiar voice.

"What's up?"

"You and Kacy need to come in we got a case."

"Wonderful." she said shutting the phone and walking towards the bedroom. She stopped and turned. "Sorry, I have to go."

He walked over to her, "It's fine."

She smiled and walked off towards the bedroom to change.


	11. Begginnings

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Version Two, Episode Twelve, Season One

Beginnings

Kacy, Olivia, and Alex all stood in front of a bulletin board looking at a poster.

"The First Annual Policeman's Ball?" Kacy asked acting like it was the stupidest thing she ever heard of, "That sounds really stupid."

"Be sure to dress up?" Olivia said, "They are asking people who are trained to be tough, to get dressed up in a fancy gown or a tux."

"Well I guess that gives me an excuse to see you all dolled up," Alex said looking at Olivia as Kacy walked off.

"We'll see. Your on duty." Olivia said strolling off towards the squad room.

Alex stood there, wishing she wouldn't play hard to get then walked in after them. He went up behind Kacy and said, "If you guys need to go anywhere outside the precinct call me but I have to make a couple of phone calls."

"To whom?" Kacy asked

"Nobody you know." He said walking off.

Kacy watched him as he took the corner. "Where's he going?" Olivia asked sitting down with her coffee.

"He said he needs to call some people. Are you going to the ball with him?"

"We never really established." Olivia said

"Well if he asks are you going to go with him?" Kacy asked trying to get it out of Olivia.

"Probably," Olivia said

"Cool," Kacy said, "You guys are a really cute couple."

Kacy got up and went to the filing cabinet. When she turned around heading for her desk she saw Jamie. She walked over quickly and gave her a hug. "I thought you weren't getting back for awhile?" Kacy asked

"Well there was kind of a change of plans." Jamie said, "There is a welcome back party at dad's tonight."

"Okay what have you got up your sleeve?" Kacy asked

"Nothing I just thought that you guys would like to meet Ben, not undercover." Jamie said

"Ben?" Kacy asked, "As in Alfonso?"

"Yeah as in Alfonso." Jamie said, "We hit it off."

"Okay I want all the details but this is so not the place so tonight, we will talk." Kacy said.

"Alright," Jamie said as she walked over to Olivia, "You're invited too,"

She started to amble towards the door, "Oh and bring your bodyguard."

"Two parties in one week," Olivia said

"Whoa we need to make a distinction, the thing we are going to tonight is a party the thing we are going to like in two nights is a formal ball thing."

"A party and formal ball thing sorry!" Olivia said

"We so shouldn't say ball and thing in the same sentence." Kacy said

Cragen came out of his office and walked over to their desks.

"Elliot and Dani need your help there is an a situation at a beach house at the pier."

"Okay," Kacy said getting up.

Kacy was on the phone with Elliot getting the details and Olivia was driving.

"Okay so her name is Elizabeth, goes by Ellie got it." Kacy said snapping the phone shut and bracing her self with the dashboard as Olivia took a really hard turn.

"Whoa slow down there you are driving like you did in high school." Kacy said a little panicky.

"I know we got into an accident once but now, I have the sirens." Olivia said taking another turn and stopping at the sidewalk.

Kacy and Olivia got out of the car then ran over to the beach house. They heard a baby screaming and Olivia mouthed one, two, three then kicked down the door. They went in their guns cocked and went in to see a girl crying on the ground holding a baby. Olivia kneeled next to the girl who had to be no older than fifteen. "Hey, it's okay we're here to help. Is this your baby?"

Kacy looked at them, they were covered in blood.

"No it's my sister, my dad killed my mom." She said crying.

Kacy's eyes got big, and she went outside for a second to call an ambulance and back-up to find the father.

Alex stormed into Olivia's apartment and knocked on the door of Olivia's bedroom.

"Just a second," Olivia said

He went down the hall to the bedroom Kacy was staying in and knocked abruptly.

"Kacy open the door!" he said

She opened it and smiled, "Nice to see you too."

"You guys went to that beach house totally unprotected! You could have been killed."

"I can't help it you weren't there to protect us," Kacy said walking off, "Better get ready, we have a party to go to."

Kacy, Olivia, and Alex all walked into the Peyton's and Michael's house. Jessica and her boyfriend walked up to greet them.

"Hello," Kacy said.

"Hi, Mom," Jessica said

"So can we have a proper introduction?" Kacy asked smiling at Jessica.

"This is Randy Smith." Jessica introduced, "Randy this is my mom, Kacy Gallo."

"Nice to meet you fully clothed." Kacy said laughing a little.

"Yeah you too," he said blushing a little.

Kacy sauntered off to make small talk. She ended up with her sister and Ben. He had her arm around Jamie. "I am the only one here without a significant other." she mentioned.

"Oh you'll find someone soon enough Kace." Jamie reassured her.

"You are coming with me to get wine." Kacy said pulling Jamie away from Ben.

As Jamie was being dragged off she motioned to Ben that she'd be right back. Jamie laughed at her and turned the corner to the kitchen and saw Peyton and Michael kissing.

"Awe, you guys!" Jamie said

"This is getting really old!" Kacy said jokingly.

Michael looked up and smiled, "Moment breaking number two hundred and five."

Jamie looked at Kacy, "Well they are still alive and kickin' in their old age."

"Who said we were old?" Michael asked

Kacy laughed and headed for the wine on the counter. "So mom what are we having for dinner?"

"I made spaghetti, and that Italian bread you like so much."

Kacy made a little clap and hugged her mom from behind, "Loving you!"

"And she made meat-a balls." Michael said in a Italian accent.

"Oh did you do the thing with the stuff?" Jamie asked coming up behind Kacy.

"Of course I did the thing with the stuff." Peyton replied watching Kacy swig her wine.

"Kacy I don't wanna be giving you orange juice and pain reliever in the morning so lay off the sauce." Peyton said stirring the spaghetti.

Kacy walked over to Peyton and handed her wine glass to her. "Here you go." she said with a smile. Peyton took it from her and smiled back.

"Love you," she said as Kacy walked out.

Jamie shrugged and walked out too.

Later after dinner, Jamie gathered everyone in the living room.

"So," Jamie said once she had gotten everyone's attention "Ben and I rounded you guys all up to tell you that," she grabbed Ben's hand, "We are engaged!"

"Oh my gosh!" Kacy said standing up and hugging her now engaged sister.

Peyton and Michael stood up together, walked over to Jamie and also gave her a big hug. Then everyone else came by for their congratulations.

When all the fuss was over, Olivia realized that Kacy was missing. She walked up to Alex and whispered, "Have you seen Kacy?"

"Not since I saw her walk down the hall after she hugged Jamie. Maybe she is just in the bathroom."

"I'm going to go check on her," Olivia said heading for the hallway as Kacy came out.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked her

"Yeah," Kacy said giving her a look that said duh, "I was just going to the bathroom."

She walked into the kitchen where less people were and Olivia followed. "So who would've guessed it?" Kacy said trying to fend off the silence.

Olivia nodded and then said, "Have you been drinking because I think I smell more than wine on your breath, smells like…vodka."

Kacy stared at Olivia. Jamie came around the corner, "Well have you sis?" Jamie asked

"Yeah maybe just a little." Kacy said

"Funny the only time you could've had for that was in between my announcing the proposal and now."

Peyton walked into the kitchen carrying glasses and stopped. "Hey girls," Peyton said noticing that she interrupted something.

Jamie turned back to Kacy and said, "You know your just a little attention whore. Two proposals and a marriage just wasn't enough for you."

"Well at least I am not the one making a big deal out of it."

"Girls," Peyton warned.

"I am not making a big deal out of it you are! Look who went in the bathroom and had a sulky party with some vodka!" Jamie said her tone getting more and more pissed.

"No I went in there and drank vodka because mom acts like I do it all the time!" Kacy said letting everyone see that she was clearly under the influence.

Peyton's eyes got a look of shock in them and her mouth dropped open with a little gasp. "Kacy."

"You are a recovering alcoholic!" Jamie said putting her last word in.

Now it was Olivia's turned to be shocked as mouth dropped open and she gasped. Peyton pinched the bridge of her nose. "Jamie," she said shaking her head.

Alex came up behind Olivia, "What is going on in here?"

"The attention whore is hogging the spotlight once again." Jamie said walking out.

Olivia looked from Kacy to the ground and then walked out as Alex followed her out. Alex followed her out to the foyer, "Olivia, please don't go."

"I can't stay. You should think about getting me a separate body guard." she said before she made her way to the door.

Alex sighed and leaned up against the wall and muttered, "Damnit!"

Kacy stood there trying to ignore her fathers staring. She looked up, "I'm sorry." and with that she headed for the guest room.

Peyton looked at Michael, "Quite an eventful evening eh?"

Alex stopped Kacy on her way into the guest room. "What the hell?" he said as he grabbed her shoulder.

"Alex, just go get Olivia. Assign me another protective detail agent. Just don't lose what you have with her."

He looked at her with eyes full of question then turned in the direction of the front door. He stopped at the step into the foyer, "Thanks."

"I didn't do it for you," Kacy said very straight forwardly.

Munch walked into the squad room the next morning and sat down at his desk. That was when he discovered that Kacy and Olivia were completely silent. Which was highly unusual for them in the morning. Then Elliot walked in and noticed the same thing and made his way to discuss it with Munch.

"Who died?" Elliot asked

"I don't know." Munch replied staring at them working away. "I am trying to see who will break the silence first."

Kacy looked up, "Don't you guys have work to do?"

Elliot smiled and so did Munch, "I knew it was going to be her."

Dani walked into the squad room and realized that Munch and Elliot were standing together looking at Olivia and Kacy. She approached them with a smug grin on her face. "You two look like two teenagers trying to get the popular girls to talk to you."

Munch looked at her, "No, we are two teenagers wondering why the aren't talking to each other."

Dani looked at them, "You're right for once neither of them are talking and they are both in the room."

Olivia glanced up, "I can hear you."

The mob of spectator slowly went to their desks.

Olivia and Kacy sat in the car on a stake-out. They hadn't said anything to each other since the night before. Finally, Kacy couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to have two loved ones who were an alcoholic." she spat out trying to make sure Olivia didn't cut her off.

"Kacy this is like the third time you have done this to me. How many secrets do you have."

"That wasn't a secret and in my defense you can't know everything about one person it's impossible."

"Well things like being an alcoholic, having a twin sister, having a daughter, are things that you tell your best friend."

"I am really sorry."

"We really need to stop getting in stupid fights."

"Yeah it's starting to wear off on Jamie." Kacy said, "I need to stop keeping things from you."

"Yeah that is starting to wear off on Jessica," Olivia joked.

Kacy looked at Olivia and smiled, "Well then I guess I should tell you about the really hot guy that asked for my number in Starbucks this morning."


	12. Formal

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Version Two, Episode Thirteen, Season One

Formal

Olivia stood in front of her mirror in a black halter dress applying light red lip gloss. There was a knock on the door and Alex's voice rang through, "Liv, are you almost ready?"

"Yeah you can come in." she said stepping into her black heels.

He came in as she turned around. "Wow," he said smiling, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said picking up her purse, "Let's go."

Kacy stood in front of her mirror in her new black cocktail dress and also her new apartment. She finished up the straightening of her hair. Then there was a pounding on the door and a, "Mom he's here!"

"Coming," Kacy said quickly throwing her earrings on.

Kacy and her boyfriend, Kevin, walked into the "ballroom." Kacy immediately spotted her parents sitting at a table. She dragged Kevin over to them. As she approached she noticed how nice everyone looked. Police really out do themselves.

She sauntered up and said, "Hey mom, dad I would like you to meet Kevin."

Michael smiled and said, "Michael Riggs." as they shook hands.

Peyton did the same and then he went to go get drinks.

"What do you think?" Kacy asked her parents

"Being on the rebound obviously agrees with you." Peyton said

Kacy did her signature smile and said, "Why thank you."

Soon Olivia and Alex arrived at the table. Alex scolded Kacy for not waiting for him to pick her up in his car. She waved it off once again. Then Olivia and Alex went out on the dance floor and started dancing.

"Kacy is going to get herself killed or worse you." Alex said

"Alex can you take a break for one night, please?" Olivia asked

"I'm not allowed but since this is a very secured place, I can ease up for you." he said.

"Thank you," Olivia said

He smiled, "Hopefully this will soon be over."

"Then what will you do?" Olivia asked curiously

"Matters what my boss assigns me to." he said

Jamie and Ben showed up about thirty minutes later and made their way to the table. Peyton and Michael were dancing. Alex followed Kacy to the drink bar later.

"So Kevin," he said

"Yeah what about him?" Kacy asked

"Did you do a background check?" Alex asked

"Alex! He's a nice guy, give him a break." Kacy said filling her plastic cup with soda.

"Do you want me to do it?" Alex offered

"I already did he has no record." Kacy informed him, "So will you please get off my back?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Alex said taking a drink back to Olivia.

Later in the evening Jamie and Ben danced to "Linger" by the Cranberries. Halfway through the song, Jamie saw something that caught her eye. Kevin was standing upstairs looking out at the crowd over the railing. His hand went in his suit jacked and was pulling out something. It was a gun. A look of astonishment crossed Jamie's face as she looked for his target, he was looking at Olivia. She was standing about eight feet from where Jamie and Ben were dancing. Jamie whirled around Ben and tackled Olivia to the ground just as the gunshots rang out.

Kacy hearing the commotion looked where the gunshots came from as he pointed the gun at her. Kacy ran to duck under a table. There was a couple more gunshots from the balcony then one from the crowd. Kacy came out of her hiding place and looked up at the balcony. He was down. A colleague of hers ran up the stairs to take care of him. She scanned the room and realized that everyone was crowding around someone. She rushed over hoping that they were okay.

She pushed through the crowd. In the middle of the flustered crowd was Peyton. "Mom!" Kacy said hitting the floor next to her mother and Jamie who was also kneeling next to her mother. Michael was already applying pressure to the small wound in her shoulder and talking to her. Kacy grabbed a couple napkins off the table and handed them to Michael.

"Michael, it just grazed my shoulder I'm okay." Peyton said.

"Mom, are you seeing how much you're bleeding?" Kacy asked

Peyton was in the back of the ambulance. "Can't you just wrap it up?"

"Ma'am, we have to take you to the hospital to make sure there are no fragments of the bullet." The EMT said.

Kacy grabbed Peyton's hand, "Just to make sure you're alright."

That night after Peyton was discharged from the hospital, Michael, and Kacy sat with Peyton on the couch. She had a big bandage over the wound. Kacy put her head on the non-wounded shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay momma." Kacy said

Olivia walked into the kitchen of Alex's kitchen the next morning. He was making breakfast, waffles, eggs, sausage.

She stood in the doorway, "Who knew," she said smiling at him.

"What that I cook?" Alex asked holding out a spatula.

"Oh frisky" Olivia said taking the spatula and kissing him.

Kacy watched so-called Kevin in the interrogation room. He was sleeping. She had found out from Munch and Fin that his real name was Harry Rylie. He had stolen someone's identity when he moved here from north Canada.

She was debating on whether if she were to go in there it would end in violence or just yelling. She went for the door, stopped, sighed, and went in.

She strode over to the table and smacked Henry across the back of the head. "You deceiving little bastard."

"Hello to you too." he said smugly.

"You don't deserve a hello." Kacy told him, "Why? Why would you do that."

"I decided I don't like your family. Plus it was kind of fun." Henry informed her.

"So you thought turning a family's night upside down was fun?" Kacy said deciding to walk out before her anger took over, "You are such a bastard!"

She stepped outside the room and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yo," someone in the corner said making Kacy jump and do a little squealing sound.

Kacy gazed over to the corner and spotted her sister laughing. "You scared the hell out of me!" Kacy said walking over and punching her in the shoulder.

"Awe sis, you know you love me." Jamie said giving her a hug as she lead her to the squad room.

"Sadly yes." Kacy responded.


	13. Girls

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Version Two, Episode Thirteen, Season One

Girls

Olivia walked with a officer at the scene of a crime. "The guy took a kid from the a car. He broke the window so he could unlock it then ushered her into the car. Mother gave us a recent picture from her wallet." he said handing Olivia the picture.

Olivia paused to take a look at the picture. She was a little girl with blond curly hair and beautiful blue eyes. Olivia sighed and looked up as Kacy drove up in her escalade. Olivia walked up to her. "You know you make the rest of us look really bad in our little cars."

"Just because my husband divorced me doesn't mean I have to get rid of his very expensive, very cute little gift. Plus I usually take the subway and carpool with you." Kacy said, "What've we got."

"Oh little girl was kidnapped, she's three. Perp broke the window of the car pulled her out and drove off with her."

"He pulled her out of the car window?" Kacy asked a little alarmed

Olivia laughed, "No he unlocked the door and pulled her out."

"Oh," Kacy said as she tripped on the curb, "Shit! I am having a hard morning."

"No kidding," Olivia said amused

Cragen stood next to Olivia and Kacy in his suit that he always wore for press conferences. They walked out onto the stage where they were holding the press conference as the cameras all turned towards them. Cragen went up to the podium and started to speak.

"Tina Saunders was taken from her mother's car at two o' clock this morning. If you have seen this child or have any information on the whereabouts of her please call the number at the bottom of your screen."

That was when reporters started to ring out a bunch of questions. "Is it true that she was pulled out of the window."

Kacy smiled and shook her head, "No."

Olivia made her way through the more crowded than normal squad room. She walked up to Kacy who was drinking coffee. "It's horrible in here."

"Yeah no doubt." Kacy said

Cragen walked up to them. "There's been another kidnapping."

"Son of a …." Kacy said walking off.

"She's not having a good day." Olivia said before running after Kacy.

Kacy and Olivia stepped out of the escalade and walked over to another police officer.

"Victim's name is Sadie Tasher, she is five. He broke the window even though the door was unlocked." the officer informed them.

They walked up to a witness and Olivia asked, "What did you see?"

"A man walked up to a vehicle and he broke the window. He opened the door and pulled the girl out then went to his car and drove off."

"Make? Model? Color?" Kacy asked

"I believe it was a Ford Taurus, dark blue." said the woman.

"Thank you," Olivia said and walking off with Kacy.

"I think we should call him the window breaker." Kacy said

Kacy and Olivia walked back into the squad room. Munch walked up to them, "They found a hair at the crime scene in the vehicle. They ran it through the system just to make sure it wasn't the child's and it isn't. It matched a ex-convict."

Kacy took the file from him looking at the picture. "Hale Markas. Convicted for, hmm look at this, raping a five year old girl."

"We need to get this to the press." Kacy said handing back to Munch.

"Will do."

Kacy and Olivia headed off to dig into his personal life.

"It says here that he grew up around boats in Jersey. He could be keeping them there. In fact… he inherited a boat from his father." Olivia said to Cragen sitting on at her desk, "He left it in Jersey."

"Looks like you two are going to New Jersey." Cragen said

Olivia and Kacy arrived at a pier on Cape May in New Jersey. Olivia got out and took off her sunglasses. Kacy joined her in front of the car, Olivia looking at a sticky note, "Annieswane, he named his boat that?" she asked.

"Poor thing is going to get so made fun of." Kacy said acting like it was a person.

They searched the dock for the boat but couldn't find it. Olivia stopped someone who was passing by on the dock.

"Have you seen a boat named Annieswane?" Olivia asked

"Yeah it left like ten minutes ago." he said pointing to the horizon, "See it's right on the horizon."

"Shit," Olivia said, "Do you have a boat?"

"Yeah of course."

"Can you give us a ride?" Olivia asked

"Anything for two pretty girls like yourselves." he said heading down the dock.

"Okay well we are going to need you to hurry." Kacy said

They got onto the boat and they were off. "I need you girls to put on life vests. They are in the back."

They went back and put on the tight life vests. When Kacy noticed that they were not going towards the other boat.

"What is he trying to meet him on the other side of the earth?" Kacy asked, "He's not even heading remotely close to him."

Olivia looked for the other boat. "Kacy call, Cragen tell him what happened I am going to go kick this guys ass."

"Yes Ma'am." Kacy said saluting.

Olivia walked off as Kacy did as she was told. Olivia walked into the captain's room.

"Where the hell are you going!?" she yelled.

"See I am his partner, he told me you were coming.We're not going after him sweetheart." he said

"Take us to shore!" Olivia said

"You guys aren't going anywhere." he said

"You wanna bet?" she asked heading for the door.

He ran and beat her to it as he locked it. Then did a padlock.

"Sure." he said flashing an evil grin.

Olivia screamed for Kacy as he pushed her to the ground.

Kacy heard the scream from her place on the bow. She ran for the Captains room and started to bang on the door.

Meanwhile the man had gotten on top of her and started kissing her neck until Olivia lifted her knee to his groin and he doubled over in pain. She got up and ran towards the door just as Kacy kicked it down.

"Come on." Kacy said as they ran down to the aft.

They stopped in back. "Jump?" Kacy asked

"Yeah," Olivia said taking her hand and jumping off.

When they broke water they both seemed to look for the shoreline.

"Damn we got a long way to swim." Kacy said

"We'll be lucky if he doesn't come back for us."

"Start swimming." Kacy said starting to swim.

Pretty soon they got tired and flipped over on their backs. Kacy started to sing, "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming what do we do we swim, swim."

Olivia heard sirens and looked towards the shore. Kacy sat up and started playing with the buckles on her life vest.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking this life vest off it's weighing me down." Kacy said taking it off.

"Really because I thought it was keeping you afloat." Olivia said.

"I can swim all by myself." Kacy said swimming off.

They arrived on the shore about thirty minutes later as Elliot and Dani discovered they had swam ashore. They heard them yell for help as they ran down to them.

Elliot ran up and wrapped Olivia in a towel and handed Kacy one. "Thank you how's the case going?" Olivia asked

"Kacy's dad is flying here on the helicopter to see if he can scout them out before they get to Mexico. He is landing in town in about thirty minutes if you girls wanna get changed and get down there." he replied.

"Let's go," Kacy said

They flew over the ocean in the NYPD helicopter. Kacy looked down holding the bar. "Oh I see them." she said in her headphone.

"I'm headed towards them." Michael said into the headphones.

The girls had gotten onto harnesses so Michael could guide the helicopter over the boat and they could catapult onto it. Pretty soon they got close enough so they could catapult. They landed on the boat as the man came out of the back and then ran towards the front. Olivia ran after him as Kacy went for the girls. He jumped over board as Olivia grabbed the collar of his shirt and accidentally went over too. She broke water saying shit. She searched for him and saw nothing. Until she saw his shadow floating to the top. She pulled him out so he could breathe. He wasn't breathing and there wasn't really anything she could because the boat was floating off. Then she saw the helicopter heading back towards them.

She saw the rope coming back out. Pretty soon it was right in front of her she clipped it to her harness as she managed to strap Markas to her. Then Michael's co-pilot pulled them up.

When Olivia got onto the helicopter they put a headset on her then headed back to shore.

"Does Kacy know how to drive a boat?" she asked through the headset.

"Are you kidding me she was raised by me." Michael said

"True," Olivia said shrugging.

When they met up with Kacy at shore. Kacy hugged her. "Dude you guys like totally disappeared and I couldn't see you guys. Nice purple bra by the way." she said seeing Olivia's bra through her wet white t-shirt.

"How's the kids?" Olivia asked

"They're good EMT's are checking them out now." Kacy replied, "They look fine. We actually saved them, and ourselves."


	14. Lust

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Version Two, Episode Fifteen, Season One

Lust

Kacy unlocked the door to her parent's house. They were both at work and Kacy had gotten blood on her shirt. Instead of going all the way across town she thought she'd stop by. She walked towards her parent's room and knowing that nobody was home she took her bloody shirt off revealing a black lacy bra. She heard noise in the office and froze. She quickly took out her gun and headed down the hall. She turned the corner to a strange man typing away on the computer with headphones on.

"Freeze!" Kacy said loudly.

He spun around in his chair and took off his headphones. After a questioning glance he said, "Ah you must be either Kacy or Jamie."

"Kacy who the hell are you?"

"I am one of your dad's friends." he said

"He has friends as young as I am since when?"

"What are you here on a booty call?" he said referring to the black lacy bra.

"Well now that you're here." she said smiling, "Just kidding."

He smiled

"Well there is a naked guy waiting for me in my parent's room so if you would excuse me I have to go make a booty call." Kacy said walking off.

She went and changed into one of her mother's shirt then made her way into the kitchen. Where she found the guy raiding the fridge.

"So you are familiar enough with my father that you raid the fridge when he isn't home and why haven't I met you?" Kacy asked

"I don't know, maybe he doesn't like me." he said

"Yeah that might be the case." Kacy said, "Can you get me a soda?"

"Yeah," he said grabbing one and handing it over the counter to her. "So what brings you here to strip in your parent's house."

"Hey I got blood on my shirt. You were just simply an unexpected guest."

"Oh I see." he said

"Do you got a name?" Kacy asked

"Peter Ferrero." he told her

"Ferrero?" Kacy asked, "Lame last name."

"And Gallo isn't?" he said sarcastically

"Oh you're a smart ass that's why he likes you." Kacy stated

"You're a smart ass he must of bred you."

Kacy smiled and shook her head. "You got spunk." she said.

"So you just got divorced right?" he asked

"Uh yeah you guys talk about me a lot huh?" Kacy asked

"You call him a lot at work." he said

Kacy looked up and tilted her head, "I do don't I?"

"Yeah, so I am guessing since you are on the rebound you don't have a boyfriend."

"Are you hitting on me?" Kacy asked

"Do you want me to be hitting on you?" he said redirecting the question.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Kacy stated, "But no I do not have a boyfriend."

"Well do you want to go out sometime?" he said leaning in.

"Umm I think in our situation it'd be better if we didn't." she said heading for the door.

"Whoa Kacy wait up," he said running after her, "Why?"

"Considering my dad is your friend that might add unwanted baggage." Kacy said opening the door and walking out.

Peter stood there and shook his head. "I knew she'd be the kind to play hard to get." he mumbled.

"Dude… I mean Dudette." Kacy started saying to Olivia as they walked down the hall.

"Can we stick with Liv you're not a gangster Kace." Olivia said

"You totally harshed my coolness. Okay Liv, he was so hot." Kacy said putting over emphasis on the so.

"You know you talk about boys the same way you did in high school?" Olivia asked

"That so did not need to be pointed out thank you very much." Kacy said making a playful glare.

"So then why did you say no?" Olivia asked filing some papers.

"He's my dad's friend that'd be so weird." Kacy said, "But enough about me how's it going with Alex." She smiled adding a sexy voice to the end.

"Oh he's wonderful. Just a little too wonderful if you know what I mean." Olivia said

Kacy put a finger to her cheek. "Do you want me to investigate him. I could hit on him, and make sure he's not cheating on you. Financial records, background check."

"Kacy he's a cop and deceiving him is not the way I want to go." Olivia said

"But I'd be the one deceiving him and he hates me." Kacy reasoned.

"He does not. He dislikes how disagreeable you were and so do I." Olivia said.

Kacy did a little face to show she didn't like it and walked.

The next day they were all sitting at their desks doing paper work when a delivery man came in with flowers.

"Flowers for Kacy Gallo?" he asked.

Kacy who wasn't paying any attention whirled around in her chair and smiled. She got up and walked over to the flowers. "Thank you," she said to the deliverer. Then she read the card and tried to hide a smile. Then she did her best to throw on a frown and walked over to the trash and dropped them in. She went and sat down as Olivia gaped at her.

"What?" Kacy asked innocently

"You are so stubborn." Olivia stated

"He is persistent and so am I." Kacy stated.

Olivia and Kacy arrived at a crime scene later that evening.

"Where's the crime?" Olivia asked a detective on scene not seeing any crimes.

"Down in the basement of the building. We were investigating for a missing person and found a bunch of missing people. Dead missing people."

"And the sex crime?" Olivia asked

"Well they were raped then decapitated."

Kacy got a disgusted look on her face. "Am I going to need to brace my stomach?" she asked

"Three cops have thrown up so it'd be a good idea." the detective said walking off.

Kacy made a disgusted look.

They walked down the stairs and into a makeshift dungeon. Kacy walked over to the blanket and lifted it up.

"I just lost my appetite." she stated.

"Yeah right, you'll be hungry in a hour." she said.

They sauntered down the hallway to find even more decapitated bodies. The medical examiner stood over one of the women. "They were each strangled. This one was about a week ago. The most recent of the bunch."

"Yes, I know stinky as hell." Kacy said

"They were raped, tortured, decapitated, as you can see." she said. "See this." She pointed at a bunch of bloody dots all over the woman's dead body. "These are from a bunch of needles being imbedded into the skin."

"That is just peachy." Kay said

"Do you think we could pull a fingerprint off that purse?" Olivia asked

"Probably." she said

Kacy put on gloves and then bagged the purse.

"Fingerprints came back on that purse." Olivia said. "Matching a Walsh Hinderman. He is forty years old. Lives in the Bronx's."

"Well then let's go check him out." Kacy said

Olivia pounded on the door as Kacy looked around the pitiful yard. There was no answer to the door.

"Did you hear that suspicious noise?" Kacy asked.

Olivia raised her eyebrow. "Yeah of course."

"I think we should totally over react and then knock the door down." Kacy said bracing herself to kick down the door.

She kicked it down and then they went in guns cocked. They checked all the room then in the last room spotted a shrine. It was of all of the women in that were in the dungeon. Olivia looked closely. "They are all cops." she said.

"Not really," Kacy pointed out, "This one was an actress on Broadway playing a cop."

"He has a fetish for women in uniform?" Olivia asked.

"Uh oh." Kacy said.

"What?" Olivia asked

"You're on this wall." Kacy pointed out

"Along with a whole bunch of other of New York's Finest." Olivia said

"Good thing you're boyfriend is a bodyguard." Kacy said

"God please don't tell him about this. He is way over-protective." Olivia pleaded

"Are you in love with him?" Kacy asked rummaging through her pockets for evidence bags.

Olivia handed her one and then said, "I don't know."

"That is frightening Liv." Kacy noted, "You don't know. Maybe you should break up with him."

"Well I mean I like him a lot, he makes me happy."

"So what's the problem?" Kacy asked

"Nothing, but I am not really ready to call it love yet." she said bagging yet more pictures.

"Awe, Livy's in love." Kacy said batting her eyes.

"Shut up," Olivia said, "We should declare this a crime scene."

"Yeah I will call it in." Kacy said opening her cell.

"There is a picture of pretty much every cop in the city that is female and has worn a officer's suit. He has a wide collection." Munch said looking at the pictures on the bulletin board.

"So who do we have accounted for."

"Do you want them in alphabetical order?" Munch asked

"I want names of the people we know are either missing or cannot be located." Kacy said. "In alphabetical order. Written down please."

"What are you my boss?"

"No Cragen is I am just a bossy person." she said smiling.

Munch had gathered them a list and then they went searching. They had five pictures up on the board.

"He does one every month and he hasn't done one yet this month because no cops have gone missing. So I am thinking we need to be out on the watch."

Peter walked into the squad room. "I have to go kick some ass, be right back." Kacy said.

Kacy walked past him grabbing his shoulder and dragging him out into the hall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kacy asked half yelling, "You don't take a hint very well do you?"

"Honey, I like you a lot why can't you just consider it." he asked

"Do not call me honey and if you keep harassing me my father is going to hear about it." she said walking off.

"Ouch, third time is not a charm."

"It is one o' clock and we still haven't found missing woman number eight." Kacy said leaning back in her chair.

"Maybe she was an actress or something." Olivia said.

Michael walked into the squad room.

"Daddy, what are you doing here still?" Kacy asked.

"Working late on a case," he said sitting down.

"That would make three of us." Kacy said taking a sip of the coffee on her desk.

"Peter told me he talked to you." Michael said as Kacy choked on her coffee.

"Really?" she said after a multitude of coughs, "What'd he say?"

"Well he told me that he saw more skin that he would've cared to on the first metting." Michael said smiling

"Yeah right," Kacy mumbled.

"What?" Michael asked not hearing her.

"Oh nothing, yeah that was quite an ordeal." Kacy said.

"So what do you think about him. He is my partner." he said

"Wait he works in the building?" Kacy asked

"Yes he works in the building. Haven't you seen him around. He just left he usually has to pass by here." Michael said

Kacy watched him walk by the squad room and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So any suggestion for the string of cop killings we found." Olivia asked, "We are looking for the only picture up there without a name."

"Well that's easy." he said looking up at the board, "That is Laura Ushler, she moved to South Carolina last summer."

"He went to Carolina to get her?" Kacy asked

"Probably." Michael said

"He must be one ugly son-of-bitch." Kacy said walking to get more coffee. "So what do they all have in common?" She sat back down.

"Maybe the fact that they are all cops?" Michael asked sarcastically.

"I know that, you asshole." Kacy said to her father

"Okay well I have to go your mother needs me." he said standing up.

"Alright, kiss the baby and momma for me."

"Will do." Michael said

"He just turned himself in." Olivia said.

"He turned himself in? It's never that easy." Kacy said standing up.

"Well it just got easier." she said heading for the bathroom.

Kacy followed her to reapply her mascara. They walked in and headed for the mirror. Kacy started to apply mascara and Olivia was washing her hands.

"You know I haven't had sex in over a month." Kacy said.

"No and I didn't plan to either." Olivia said, "You know there is a guy upstairs that would love to have sex with you."

"Yeah Peter Kacy, the names are exactly a match, but on the other hand, it is starting to sound okay."

"Are you serious? You despise the guy." Olivia said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Kacy said, "One, one night stand won't hurt anything."

"I think he wants more than that." Olivia said

"Like a relationship?" Kacy said a little disgusted.

"Yes like a relationship, believe it or not you are thirty. You do have your whole life ahead of you and Jason was not your only love."

Kacy shook her head, "I didn't love him."

"Yes and I am not Olivia Benson." Olivia said

"I don't like you." Kacy said walking off.

Kacy walked up to Peter later that night. "Okay don't take this the wrong way. I am not pursuing you. I just thought that it was really sweet that you bought me roses that I threw in the trash. Then asked me out, like three times, I think, and I said no. Well just maybe if you tried one more time. I would probably be open to it."

"Okay but can you answer one question for me?" he asked

"Yes but if it involves any sarcasm I am going to walk out and pretend this never happened." she informed them.

"Why did you play so hard to get?" he asked

"You're a guy, the only guy I trust is my daddy." Kacy said

"I hope I can change your mind." he said leaning in.

"Do not even try to kiss me." Kacy said turning around and heading towards the door.


	15. Deciet

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Version Two, Episode Sixteen, Season One

Deceit

Jessica Gallo walked into the squad room at seven o' clock as Olivia looked up from her desk.

"Umm Kacy isn't here honey." she said putting away her file.

"Actually I kind of wanted to talk to you." Jessica said sitting down at her mother's chair.

"Well give me a second and then I am all ears." Olivia said cleaning up her desk.

She was done in a few seconds and then she folded her hands then looked up. "Okay what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I really do not know how to tell my mom. I mean we're close but I think this will hurt her." Jessica explained

"What'd you do?" Olivia asked sternly

"Do you promise not to tell my mom." she asked

"Jessica you know I can't do that." Olivia explained

"Come on Olivia I don't have anyone to turn to." she said

"Fine but if it includes suicide or homicide it is going to your mother." she said smiling.

"Alright so umm well I kind of am in a lot of trouble." Jessica said

"Jessica you can tell me."

Jessica sighed, "I am pregnant."

Olivia's eyes expanded and she said, "What?"

"Maybe I shouldn't of told you." Jessica said starting to stand up.

"No sit down." Olivia said standing up and going around the desks. She sat down on the desk. "We can tell your mother, together. Who's the father."

"That's the thing." Jessica said getting teary eyed, "I don't know."

"How many guys have you slept with?" Olivia asked

"Three." Jessica stated as a tear slipped down her face

"Three? Honey what were you thinking?" Olivia asked

"One of them wasn't intended to happen." Jessica said quietly.

"Honey were you raped?" Olivia asked

Jessica looked scared then said, "No, of course not."

"Jess," Olivia said looking at her, "Don't lie to me."

Jessica started to cry, "It was my fault."

"It is not your fault. Who was it?" Olivia asked

"I can't, what if he isn't convicted." Jessica said playing with a pencil that Kacy had left out.

"I am going to get this guy. I can't really do anything though, if I don't get any help from you. So what do you say?" Olivia asked

"My mom can't find out." Jessica stated standing up and heading for the door.

"Jessica wait!" Olivia said as she proceeded to walk out.

Olivia and Kacy sat at a stake out the next day. Olivia looked around for the guy and then said, "We need to talk."

"Okay, shoot." Kacy said

"Your daughter stopped by the precinct at seven last night. I think you need to talk to her." Olivia stated

"What did she say to you, Liv?" Kacy asked with a very questioning look on her face.

"Sorry, can't tell." Olivia said

"Olivia you know that is not going to float with me." Kacy said seriously pissed.

"Kacy she made me promise not to tell you. You need to talk to her." Olivia said

"When has that ever stopped you before?" Kacy asked

"She needs someone she trusts." Olivia told Kacy.

"Are you saying she can't trust me?" Kacy asked

"You'll understand more when she tells you." Olivia said sipping her coffee.

"You know you should've told me sooner." Kacy said

"You know I really don't think you have room to talk in that area." Olivia replied smiling.

"True," Kacy said shrugging.

"So you're not mad at me?" Olivia asked

"Are you kidding me you know I can't be mad at you for more than ten seconds?" Kacy said smiling.

"Good because I didn't have to tell you." Olivia said

"But you wouldn't have it any other way." Kacy said

Kacy walked into the living room to Jessica watching the television. Jessica looked up and smiled, "You're home early."

"Olivia told me that you stopped by last night. You know you didn't need to lie about it. I am perfectly okay with you talking to my friend." Kacy said

"Yeah and you would so not probe me on what I was talking to her about." Jessica said sarcastically.

"I really don't know why you went down there to talk to her but I just want to tell you that anything you have done can never make me not love you. You don't have to tell me but I want you to know that you can. I also want you to know that I love you."

"That was really moving but I am not telling you." Jessica said walking off.

"God she gets her stubborn genes from me obviously." Kacy mumbled

Kacy walked into the crib looking for Olivia the next morning then she found her and Alex holding hands on a bunk. "I have to start knocking before I come into this room." Kacy said turning around, shutting the door and knocking.

Olivia shrugged at Alex as she said, "Come in."

"So do you think Peter and I will end up here?" Kacy asked putting a finger on her chin and pretending to dream about it.

"I do not even want to know what you are thinking." Alex said

"Wild monkey sex, but you so did not need to know that!" Kacy said smiling sitting down on the mattress next to him.

"You're disgusting," Alex said

"So I talked to my daughter and umm well she isn't telling me. Considering that you have information that you totally are with holding from me I think you should tell me."

"Kacy, no." Olivia said

"Well Liv do you think you could talk to her?" Kacy asked

"Yeah, I could squeeze her in." she smiled

"Good because the fact that you are willing to squeeze her in means that it is important." Kacy said walking out.

Olivia walked up to the back door of the school building as Jessica's school let out. She saw Jessica and then walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica asked

"I am convincing you to at least tell your mother and confront the man who hurt you." Olivia said, "And I am offering you a ride home."

"Fine to the ride home."

They got into the car and Olivia started it then drove off.

"So if you want I will pay for a paternity test." Olivia said, "Do you know if your going to keep the baby?"

"I am going to keep the baby. I think my mom is going to pay for that." Jessica said

"Yeah right after she finds out about it." Olivia said

"I should probably think about that huh." she said

"It's worth considering." Olivia said

"I was hoping you would be there." Jessica asked

"Yeah tonight at seven okay?" Olivia asked

"Yeah, thanks." Jessica said

"It's no problem really."

Kacy walked into her living room to her daughter and Olivia sitting on the couch.

"What is this an intervention?" Kacy asked, "I haven't drank in two months. I swear god."

"Very funny, Mom." Jessica said

"Jessica wants to tell you something." Olivia said

Kacy sat down, "Well it's about time." she smiled. "Just kidding."

"Mom this isn't easy but here goes," Jessica started, "I am kind of pregnant."

Kacy got an astonished look on her face. "Oh my god, welcome to the club, of getting pregnant when you're seventeen. Well not including Olivia. Wait who's the father."

Jessica looked down at the ground. "Olivia can you take this one." she said as a tears welled up in her eyes.

"The baby's father is a rapist." Olivia said

Kacy gasped, "What?! Olivia that so goes over my daughter/my friend confidentiality! Especially when the civilian is my daughter! Jessica who was it."

"Mom I can't." Jessica said looking a little scared.

Kacy stood up and sat down next to Jessica. "Who is it? We can catch him with another girl."

"I don't have to come out?" Jessica asked

"Not if you don't want to." Kacy replied.

"Kacy she needs justice." Olivia said

"I don't want justice, plus if we can get him off the streets that's enough justice for me." Jessica said

"Are you keeping the baby? If you don't want to it's perfectly understandable." Kacy asked

"I do, I can't abandon it."

Kacy looked up at Jessica, "Like I abandoned you."

"You were a kid, and at least you didn't abort me."

"How exactly can we bust this teacher?" Olivia asked trying to fend off the bitter moment.

"I think I know someone who could go undercover." Kacy said

"Don't look at me." Jessica said

"Yeah right," Kacy said, "This friend I know she is 23 she looks fourteen. Seduction, then he makes a move, she makes an allegation."

"Wonderfully peachy!" Jessica said with fake happiness.

Olivia and Kacy sat in the car in front of a coffee shop across the street from Jessica's Private School.

"Kacy it's been two days I don't think she his type." Olivia said

"I am getting really tired of Mandy Hess' lies about how drama filled her life is. I looked up break-ins in the neighborhood. There was none, I also looked up her supposed abusive father's record, he has absolutely clean one. Not even a parking ticket."

"Maybe he just takes it out on Mandy?" Olivia suggested

"I'm not buying that." Kacy said

Kacy looked at the speaker that they were listening to. "Hey, Ramira" said the voice Kacy knew as Mandy Hess. "What's up?…Nothing….Oh guess who was totally staring at my boobs during physiology one…Jacob Gable?…Yes!"

"She is full of crap." Kacy said

"She uses totally as much as you do." Olivia said looking at the screen full of cameras views of the halls.

"Not cool, Liv." Kacy said

They were listening to the tape during 'Ramira's' teacher's assistant period. When they heard over the speaker, "Hey Ramira, go shut and lock the door…why?…if you want a good grade then you'll do it."

Kacy pulled the speaker off the dash board and they both headed for the school. They had to cross the busy street and then run up two flights of stairs. Olivia busted down the door just as he was pinning her against the wall and pulling down her skirt.

"Freeze! Dirt bag!" Kacy said

He froze and put his hands up. Olivia went to cuff him asking Kacy, "You've always wanted to say that huh?"

"Oh yeah, waiting for the perfect moment." Kacy said as Olivia hauled him out of the room.

Kacy walked into the living room of her the apartment. Then sat down next to Jessica who was drawing on the couch.

"Hey," Kacy said

"Hi mommy." she replied

"So we got the guy. We are going to ask for DNA and if it matches we will charge him with rape. I looked at some houses and apartments when I found out. With the money I got from the divorce we can buy this really cute house. It's a four bedroom, there is a little room next to one for you. That will be the nursery. It's also upstairs/downstairs there is a very small kitchen downstairs so you will kind of be on your own but I will also be upstairs. We will make it through this Jess." Kacy said

"Mom, he's the only one that I didn't use protection with. What if the baby turns out to be a rapist?" she asked

"Olivia's a product of rape and she turned out okay." Kacy said trying to help.

"Well if you call being best friends with you turning out okay you've got another thing coming." Jessica said

Kacy let her mouth fall open, "That was mean!"

"I'm a mean person." Jessica said

"Oh you little line stealer." Kacy said with a fake glare.


	16. Doubts

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Version Two, Episode Seventeen, Season One

Doubts

Olivia walked into the squad room in a nice halter dress. She went to Kacy's desk, where Kacy was sitting, and grabbed some lipstick off the desk. She walked over to a mirror posted along the side of the lockers and put it on. "So big date with Alex?" Kacy asked

"Yeah we are going to the Aureole." Olivia said

"I am surprised you can pronounce that." Kacy said, "Sounds Italian."

"I really don't know but I do know that you have to make reservations and it starts at fifty-one dollars a person and he is paying." Olivia said

"Hmm well I hope it tastes good." Kacy replied.

Olivia met Alex in the parking lot of Aureole. "Hey cutie," he said smiling.

"Hello," Olivia said as Alex took her hand.

"Are you ready for fine dining?" Alex asked

"You know you really didn't have to do this." Olivia said as he opened the door for her.

"Well I wanted to." he replied as he also gave his last name to the waiter and he showed them to their table. "Plus I was waiting for this since I made the damn reservation two months ago."

"I see." Olivia said as they sat down.

They ordered their drinks then started to talk again. "So I bought you a little present."

"God I thought the dinner was enough." Olivia said

"Well I needed to give it to you." Alex said, "But dinner first that later."

"Alright." Olivia said suspiciously.

Later that night Olivia sat in Alex's apartment holding a glass of wine. He grabbed a box off the table behind the couch. "Here you go."

Olivia did a slight shrug and began to take the bow off. She uncovered the box and revealed a rose with another bow tied around it. She then realized that there was a small ring on the bow. "What is that?" she asked a little alarmed.

"A promise ring." he said.

"Alex it's only been two months." Olivia said

"It's just a promise ring Olivia." he said

Olivia's cell phone rang and she realized it was Cragen. "I've got to go." she said gathering her coat and heading for the door.

Olivia walked up to Kacy in the precinct. "How was your date?" Kacy asked

"Great until he took me home to his apartment." Olivia said.

"What he go too far or something?" Kacy asked

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Olivia said, "What's up?"

"Oh bitch ass mother says her daughter was raped but the daughter is twenty-one still lives at home. Daughter says it was consensual, mother says that it wasn't."

"You couldn't handle this without me?" Olivia asked

"No I already did. You know Cragen he doesn't believe that people can work alone." Kacy said

"That's okay it was a good excuse to leave." Olivia said

"What happened?" Kacy asked

"He gave me a promise ring." Olivia said

"Oh and that is totally a horrible thing to do. It is complete betrayal, you should dump him." Kacy said sarcastically.

"Not funny, Kacy." Olivia said, "It's only been two months not long enough for a promise ring."

"Not long enough for you." Kacy said, "Come on Livy, I know you love him."

"I do I just, I can't do that, not yet." Olivia said

"Yeah I know what you mean, Peter has been trying to kiss me for two weeks." Kacy said

"I thought I was bad." Olivia said

"DNA results came back." Kacy said

"Results?" Olivia asked

"Gary Falkland, you are father." Kacy said mimicking the TV show Maury.

"That sucks." Olivia said

"For Jessica's conscience yes, but look at you." Kacy said, "I won't let Jess turn out like your mother Olivia."

"You better not," Olivia said, "Throw up is hard to scrape off the floor."

"What are you going to do about the whole Alex thing." Kacy asked

"Avoidance sounds like a good strategy." Olivia said

"God you get more and more like me everyday." Kacy said shaking her head.

"Yeah not proud of that." Olivia answered.

Olivia opened her door that night to Alex standing there. "Hi."

"I'm sorry." he said

"No really, I shouldn't of ran out on you like that." Olivia said

"I should've waited," he said

"You still have it?" she asked

He pulled it out of his pants pocket as she put her hand out. "Really?" he asked tilting his head.

"Yeah," Olivia said

He smiled and slipped it onto her ring finger and then they kissed.

Olivia picked up the coffee pot in the squad room the next morning as Kacy was mixing half and half into her cup. "Oh my god you didn't tell me it had that many diamonds!" Kacy said

"You see why I freaked out?" Olivia asked.

"I am beginning to understand." Kacy said taking Olivia's hand and examining it. "Well he seems to love you."

Jessica and Kacy walked through Baby's R' Us the next day. Kacy was pushing the cart with Baby Jamie in it. "You're gonna need a plastic garbage that has and odor lock lid because those diapers can get a little stinky."

"Yeah mom I know, where are you getting all this money?" Jessica asked

"Well in the divorce he had to sell the house I got half. Plus half of all the belongings in the house. There was no prenuptial agreement. He was rich so we will be well off for awhile."

"Awesome." Jessica said

"I know, I can be a backstabbing bitch if you try to take my kids from me." Kacy said.

Kacy was heading for the precinct bathroom when Peter ran up behind her. "Hey can we talk?"

"Umm I guess." Kacy said

"Are you avoiding me? I have been trying to kiss you for two weeks and either you don't show up to the date or just walk away."

"You know I love to walk away from you. Plus we are in a very public place where it is not right for us to," she leaned in and whispered. "Kiss."

"See there you go again." Peter said

"I'm sorry," Kacy offered.

"Don't make me kiss you." he said

"Don't make me slap you." she said sliding out from against the wall and going into squad room.

"How's that going?" Olivia asked as Kacy sat down.

"I just told him 'Don't make me slap you,' does that answer your question?" Kacy asked

"Not good." Olivia said.

Olivia and Kacy were at Kacy's apartment. Kacy was going through her mail and Olivia was looking through the fridge.

"Oh look I am eligible to enter a volunteer program for the disabled." Kacy said, "I should do it. The companies name is Aivilo Productions, isn't that like your name spelled backwards. Yeah, we used it as a code name when we were in the sixth grade."

"What?" Olivia asked walking up behind her.

"Aivilo Productions, name spelled backwards, childhood code name." Kacy summarized.

Olivia came over and grabbed the sheet from her. "Kacy you really don't know how lucky you are."

"Huh?" Kacy asked

"Aivilo productions is run by a man who was obsessed with me because I put him in jail when he was innocent." Olivia said, "But…I killed him."

"You killed him?" Kacy said, "Why? Were you drunk?"

"Kacy!" Olivia said

Kacy clapped a hand over her mouth, "Oh my god, I am sorry."

"Well now we know what you really think about me don't we." Olivia said walking out.

Kacy sighed and fell against the wall, she hit her forehead with her hand on the way down.

"Daddy I screwed up!" Kacy said opening the fridge in her parents house.

"Stay away from alcoholic beverages please." Michael said as Kacy's hand grabbed for a beer, then went to the coke.

"What'd you do." Michael asked

"I accused Olivia of being drunk when she shot someone."

"Oh ouch." Michael said, "That makes for a hard recovery."

"No shit." Kacy said, "What do I do?"

"Give her space." he said

Kacy walked up to Olivia the next morning putting things in her locker. Kacy leaned up against them and said, "I am really sorry."

Olivia slammed the locker and walked off. She started moving things around on her desk. "What are you doing?"

"Using my right to remain silent." Olivia said

"Really because it sounds like you are using your right to remain brutally pissed off." Kacy said

"Do you blame me?" Olivia asked

"Liv, I don't but, the reason why I asked is because one time I was drunk and I shot somebody and one of my IAB friends helped me get off." Kacy said as Peter walked up and stopped.

"See that's the difference between us, I would never kill out of anger." Olivia said then headed for the door.

Kacy looked at the ground as tears gathered in her eyes, "It was self defense."

Peter came up and put his arms around her. "She didn't mean it."

"Yeah right she meant every word!" Kacy fiercely and walked off.

"Kacy," Peter said

Cragen called the girls into his office later. They walked in with attitude and sat down.

"Are you two going to handle this or do you want me to?" Cragen said

Kacy said, "You should." as Olivia said "We will." at the same time.

Cragen raised an eyebrow, "Fine I will Kacy you are with Elliot, Olivia you are with Dani. If you are going to argue, I can put both of you on a desk." Cragen said

They both walked out and as soon as the door shut Olivia said, "Now you're stealing my partner too?"

"He's not you're partner I am."

Cragen looked through his blinds and yelled, "I can see you."

They walked off in different directions looking very livid.

Jamie walked into the precinct and walked up to Kacy's desk.

"Hey sis, can I talk to you?" she asked

Kacy looked up and smiled. "You're back?"

"Yeah you me talk now!" Jamie said heading for the lobby upstairs.

They walked up and sat down on the plaid couch. "What's wrong?" Kacy asked

"There's not going to be a wedding anymore." she said

"Hate to say I told you so." Kacy said, "I wanted to be your maid of honor thank you very much!"

"What a sob story." Jamie replied sighing.

"Have you talked to your niece yet?"

"Well Livy and I had a short conversation about how she should never trust men." Jamie said jokingly

"I meant Jessica," Kacy said sitting down at the table in the lobby.

"No I haven't she used to call me all the time. She doesn't anymore."

"She was raped," Kacy stated

"What?!" Jamie asked, "Who was it? I'm gonna kill him."

"You need to stay away from him and she's pregnant."

"God, that's horrible." Jamie said, "I mean like it's horrible that she got raped."

"Yeah I know, I have to go." Kacy said

"Are you and Olivia fighting she didn't even look up at me." Jamie asked as Kacy turned before going down the stairs.

"Yeah, and I'm not going to comment." Kacy said heading down the stairs.

"You're so helpful," Jamie yelled down the stairs leaving.

"Dani and I found out who runs Avilio." Olivia said, "He had a son when he died. That he didn't know of. Kid is doing his dirty work for his dead father that he doesn't know."

"Why would you do that?" Kacy asked

"I know I wouldn't do it for my father." Olivia said

"Well that's a different story, no pun intended." Elliot said

"No pun taken." Olivia said

"Did you find him. What did he plan on doing kidnapping me?"

"He's blood, what do you think he was planning on doing to you." Olivia asked

"I was hoping that he'd shower me in congratulations." Kacy said flashing a fake smile.

Olivia shook her head and looked at Elliot who shrugged. "Well did you guys find out where he is?" Cragen asked

"He is in Queens." Olivia said, "Works as a construction worker."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Cragen asked

They walked out as Peter walked in. "Your dad wants me to tell you something in private." he said

"Um okay?" Kacy said leading him up to the crib.

"Just kidding, I just wanted to get you away from everyone." he said after the door closed smiling.

Kacy smiled back putting her arms around his waist. "Well what did you want?"

He smiled and kissed her neck, "To kiss you."

"Okay, just don't give me a hickey." she said. She broke away for a few seconds to say, "This is nice."

"I know," he said kissing her on the lips, "I love you."

Those three words stopped Kacy from kissing him back. "What did you say?"

"I love you." he said again.

Kacy stepped towards the door as he pinned her against the wall. "What are you doing?" she said trying to push him away.

"Kacy don't walk away from me." he said, "Please, you don't have to respond just don't walk away."

"I want to take it slow, why can't you understand that?" Kacy said pushing him away and walking off.

Later that night Olivia and Kacy were the only people in the squad room. Kacy finished a report and then put it away then put her head down on the desk. She made a loud groan.

"What are you groaning about oh so loudly?" Olivia asked

Kacy looked up looking tired, "Since when do you talk to me?"

"Fine," Olivia said looking down at her paperwork.

Kacy pretended to be lost deep in her thoughts. She started to tap on the desk with her pink pencil.

Olivia looked up with a glare. "Don't you have some place to be?"

"Olivia do you even remember why we are mad at each other?" Kacy asked

"You accused me of being drunk and then shooting someone." Olivia said

"Olivia I knew it was self-defense." Kacy said defending herself.

"You accused me of being drunk when I did it, end of conversation." Olivia said standing up and leaving.

Kacy sat in the empty squad room thinking about what she had done.


	17. Disdain

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Version Two, Episode Eighteen, Season One

Disdain

In Kacy's new house, it was completely silent. Jessica was asleep in her room and Jamie Jr. asleep in her crib. Peter, who had stayed the night, was lying down in Kacy's bed in jeans and a t-shirt with Kacy's head on his chest. Then suddenly Jessica woke up noticing that her pants were wet. Then she realized, with much surprise, that her water had broken.

"Mom!" she screamed.

Kacy sat straight up in the bed immediately. She got up and ran through the hall and down the stairs. She stopped when she came to Jessica's room.

"What's wrong?" Kacy asked

"My water broke." Jessica replied

Kacy's eyes got huge, "Oh my god! Peter!" she yelled.

Peter came running into the room. "What?"

Kacy kind of shrugged and then put her hands up thinking what to do. "I don't know just get her in the car."

"Honey you've done it two times." he told her.

Kacy made a little face and said, "I know!" She ran off to get the baby.

The nurse was standing there inserting an IV when she asked, "Who's the Father?"

"I am," Kacy said then shook her head, "I mean I am subbing in for the father during delivery."

The nurse smiled, "Nervous?"

"Yeah, a lot!" Kacy replied.

A couple hours later Olivia wondered where Kacy was and went to Cragen's office.

"Where's Kacy?" she asked

"She's in the hospital, helping Jessica give birth." he stated not looking up.

"She is?" Olivia asked

"We're pretty slow today if you want you can go." he said

Olivia looked skeptical. She wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive Kacy yet. She looked up, "Thanks Capt'" she said heading off.

Peter and Kacy were out in the waiting room because Jessica was in labor. Peter was holding Kacy's hand on account of her nerves. Olivia strode over to Kacy and Peter. Kacy gazed up at her best friend.

"Hey?" she said with a curious look, "What are you doing here?"

"Well Jessica needs support and then the baby won't be the only product of rape in the room." she stated

Kacy tilted her head and hugged Olivia, "Friends?"

"I guess I didn't write BFF in the KO hidey hole for nothing." Olivia said

Kacy smiled as the nurse came out. "Kacy your daughter is going into delivery."

She did an excited face and did a small clap then ran towards the nurse.

Kacy stood by Jessica's bedside and held her hand as she pushed. "Come on honey!" she said enthusiastically.

"Mom," Jessica groaned as she braced herself against the pillows, "Shut! Up!"

"Okay shutting up." Kacy said

Kacy was looking at Jessica when she first heard the baby cry. "Jess! You're a mommy!"

"Mom lay off the Kool-aid!" she said in between pants.

Kacy ignored her daughter and went to the end as they whisked the baby away to get cleaned up. They brought the baby back and put her in Jessica's arms as Kacy tried to sneak a peek. Jessica smiled at the baby.

"She looks like her momma and she's very lucky she also looks like her" She paused just realizing that she was a grandmother, "Grandma?"

"Yep you're a grandma." Jessica said.

"We never named the little squirt."

"She looks like a Morgan Caitlyn Gallo."

"Very nice, little Morgan." Kacy said as she ran her finger along the baby's cheek. "I will name her squishy and she shall by my squishy."

"Mom, can you go a minute without giving a baby a nickname?"

Kacy ran into the squad room waving an envelope from a photo developing company. "I've got pictures!" she said.

Olivia looked up, "I want to see." Elliot made his way over to the desk as Kacy was opening them. They made comments then it was soon over and they went back to their desks as Kacy taped one to her monitor.

Kacy was going through her email when Olivia interrupted her, "Kace, guess who I ran into at the store last night?"

"Cameron Diaz?" Kacy joked

"No, Tommy Hilliard." Olivia said with a matter of factly tone.

"Tommy our best friend you used to date Tommy?" Kacy asked

"Yes," Olivia said

"Oh my god!" Kacy said, "That is so cool! Are you guys going to meet up sometime maybe exchanges loving glances like you guys always used to do?"

"Kacy! I am with Alex now!" Olivia said

"Presently, not futurely." Kacy said making up her own word, "Did you at least schedule coffee?"

"Tomorrow morning at nine o' clock. I told him you might come." Olivia said

"There was no might." Kacy said

"What about the baby?"

"That baby will have me everyday for at least two years, maybe more." Kacy said, "Besides, it's Tommy."

Olivia and Kacy walked along the street headed for the coffee shop. They stopped before they went in. Knowing that he hadn't seen them Kacy pushed Olivia out of sight.

"Oh my! You didn't tell me he was so hot!" Kacy said

"You didn't ask, plus you have a boyfriend."

"Yes and Peter is great but Tommy and I were like so close. Our group used to be called the three peas in a pod, remember."

"God don't remind me." Olivia said, "Let's go in."

They walked just as Tommy was turning around with coffee. Tommy's jaw dropped open when he saw Kacy.

"Tommy!" she said running over and giving him a hug.

"Hey girl." he said

"Hey, relax I just developed boobs okay." Kacy said jokingly

"It's really not that, you look so different now." Tommy said

"Oh divorce and children will do that to you." Kacy said.

He sat them down and then the girls went to go get their drinks. They came back and sat down.

"So what have you been up to?" Olivia asked

"Well, I am a doctor and I work in Queens at the Elmhurst Hospital facility."

"I always knew you'd become one." Kacy said

"No you wanted me to become one to support you." he said

Kacy smiled, "Well I got a lot of money in the divorce. So I am well off."

"Olivia tells me you two work together. Highly coincidental that two out of three peas in a pod work in the same place." he said

"Not only in the same place but in the same unit." Kacy said, "I grew up with her and just can't seem to get away."

"Oh you got away for thirteen years." Olivia stated.

"Yeah I guess I did." Kacy said pondering.

Suddenly Kacy's phone went off blasting, "What the world needs now." by Wynonna Judd. "Oh that's the work ring tone be right back.

She stood up and walked away from the table. "Gallo,"

"Kacy there is a problem at the Stuyvesant High School. Somehow a guy got into the school and he's a registered sex offender. I need you and Olivia down there, ASAP."

"Okay I'll tell Olivia." Kacy said snapping the phone shut and walking back to the table.

"Olivia, we have to go." Kacy said, "To our school of all things."

Olivia smiled, "I'm sorry, maybe we can do this another time."

"Yeah, I'll call you." he said

Olivia stood up and walked out with Kacy.

They walked up to where the road blocks were at Stuyvesant High School. They passed through them and walked up to Cragen who was already there.

"He is demanding cops are sent in preferably a women." he said walking up.

"Why on a Saturday?" Kacy asked, "There's like probably no kids in there."

"Don't you remember Saturday school; you got enough tardies that you went there twice. We'll go in Capt'"

"Alright but I want you armed, and protected." Cragen said

Olivia and Kacy walked up to a SWAT team truck as they handed them bullet proof vests. They also got small revolvers to put around their ankles on a band.

"He wants you girls to enter from the West entrance and go into the first room on your left. Which is the attendance office." said a SWAT team member

"What was he charged with?" Kacy asked

"Rape and attempted rape." said Cragen.

"Both minors?"

"Mother and fourteen year old daughter." Cragen responded

"Well that's bound to make things a little awkward." Kacy said walking up the ramp that lead to the school.

They walked out guns pointed at the ground. They headed into the school and then walked into the attendance room. Kacy paced, around the room.

"What are we doing in here? I only came in here when I was late. I am not late!" Kacy said

"Kace calm down." Olivia said.

The man walked into the room with a gun. "Wow when I said two cops I didn't know I'd meet the women of my dreams."

"Keep dreaming." Kacy said under her breath staring intently at him.

"What did you say darling?" he asked

"I didn't say anything." Kacy said with half a grin.

He walked over to her. "Put the gun down." he said taking it with his hands and dropping it on the floor.

Kacy began to grind her teeth. Olivia had her gun pointed to his back. "What's your name?" he asked

"You first," Kacy said

"Jo Bob." he said staring in her eyes like it would eventually make her blow up.

"Elizabeth the first." Kacy spat back.

He brought his hand up and smacked Kacy across her face so hard and so fast that she let out a small squeak. "What didn't think I would slap you?"

"No I didn't think it would be so wimpy." Kacy said

Olivia was inching up behind him. She held her hand up high enough for Kacy to see then gestured one, two, three. She grabbed for the gun as Kacy grabbed his hand and pulled. It went across his body as Kacy pushed him to the floor with her lower arm and elbow at his neck. He tried to fight back and rolled Kacy onto her back. He was about to punch her when Olivia kicked him in the ribs and he doubled over in pain. Olivia grabbed his wrist and forced him against the wall.

Kacy bent over and took out her handcuffs. Then handed them to Olivia, who cuffed him then they took him out to the SWAT team members. "Job well done partner." Kacy said holding up a hand.

Olivia gave the high five, then said, "We work well together."

"Yes I know."

Pretty soon the students all filed out pretty stirred up. A hushed, "He died," was mumbled among one of them.

Kacy looked at Olivia, "Who died?"

A SWAT team member came out. "One kid is dead." he stated

Olivia and Kacy looked at each other and ran inside. When they saw him they figured that he was strangled.

They walked up to a house of a Tyler Redstone. There was fourteen boys that were supposed to be at Saturday School and only twelve were accounted for. They called around, two were home the other numbers said they were disconnected. Olivia knocked the door and waited. A woman opened the door wearing a noodle necklace.

"Yes?" she asked

"Detectives Benson and Gallo," Olivia said pointing to herself and Kacy, "Are you the mother of Tyler Redstone?"

"Yeah why? He just went to an hour ago to Saturday School to make up for being tardy too much." she stated

"There was an incident at the school and two boys are unaccounted for. One is dead and one is missing, we're going to need you to I.D. the body." Kacy said

"God umm I run a daycare I can't really leave them." Mrs. Redstone replied.

"I have two children and if all else fails I could entertain them with my handcuffs." Kacy said, "Or if they get out of line."

The woman seemed to be thinking and finally told them okay. Kacy walked into the house as the woman walked out. Kacy walked down the corridor to five kids sitting at a table putting raw noodles on string. She tilted her head and made a face.

Tracy Redstone stood in front of the mirror at the coroner's office. "It's him," she said crying.

Olivia nodded towards Warner to cover him back up.

Olivia and Tracy walked into the house later to nobody in it. "God where did she take them. As if on cue there came a scream from the back yard. They stepped outside to the kids and Kacy running and playing tag.

"You know she didn't seem in least bit surprised when we showed up at her door." Kacy said

"Yeah I know," Olivia said thinking about it.

Kacy rolled closer to her desk and started tapping away on the computer. You know it doesn't say she's certified to have a daycare.

"Well she's running an illegal daycare. So what?" Olivia asked

Kacy tapped away for a few seconds. "Well the kids didn't know their last names. Which isn't unusual for three year olds but five years olds, kind of so, so. They also say they never go outside and that they live there. So my conclusion is that they are all…kidnapped." Kacy said opening the missing person's database.

She searched for a five year old African American girl she saw. She put in approximate height and weight, eye color and hair color. She came up with two hundred hits. She narrowed it down to New York in the last three months and came up with three hits. She clicked on each when she got to the last one and she pulled it up she immediately recognized one of the girls. "Gotcha, Elon Awaku moved to the United States four years ago when she was one. She moved with her mother, father and baby brother.. Anyways one day she was being babysat by a friend of the family when she went missing from West Thames Park. The last lead was a necklace found in the park with dried blood on it a month after she was kidnapped." Kacy said

"We have to find out who those other kids are." Olivia said

Kacy and Olivia walked up to the house with a search warrant followed by two other police officers. Kacy pounded on the door. Soon there was a sound of locks being turned and the door swung open to reveal Tracy. She did an obvious fake smile and said, "Yes detectives?

"We have a warrant to search the premises and take the children. They have a warrant for your arrest." Kacy stated pushing past her into the house.

Olivia started in the office looking for proof to put Tracy behind bars. Kacy went into the dining room to where the kids were all eating silently. "Hey you guys!" she said smiling, "Remember me."

The little boy with blond hair and blue eyes nodded, "You're a cop." he said quietly.

"Yeah and I am here to take you to a cop house. So you guys can play with the toys." she said looking over their egg sandwiches. "And we can get something else to eat because this is yucky."

The little African girl smiled up at her. "Do you guys want to take a ride in my car?"

The little boy looked up, "Is it a cop car?"

Kacy laughed for the first time her escalade wasn't cool, "No it's a big SUV."

She was glad she had a car seat. The kids piled in and she took them to the precinct.

"Never have I seen five kids so quiet!" Kacy said in the hallway before the children's interview room.

"Kacy were you not there when we went undercover on the Child Black Market Assignment?"

"Oh yeah," Kacy said, "Well I am going to liven these kids up. I got that little boy to scream once I am going to do it again."

She walked back into the room. Olivia walked off to the squad room.

"What did you find at the Redstone household?" Cragen asked

"About a dozen adoption papers which are bogus. They made up names for the mothers and on one of the papers the so-called mother wasn't alive during the time of the adoption. She did though, have a record of child abandonment and drug problems." Olivia said. "She also has a fake daycare license. She has almost every fake document you could think of. Marriage Licenses, Adoption Papers, Divorce Papers, Landlord tenant's forms, Name Change, and even Living wills."

"She has done much more than just kidnapping." Dani said from her desk.

Olivia nodded and starting looking through the papers. She picked up a number that had Jo Bob written above it. She dialed the number and it went straight to voicemail. Olivia headed for the holding cells. She walked up to the one they were holding Gus Rison. He was sitting on the cot.

"Ah visitors I see." he said smiling.

"What is your cell phone number?"

"877-6765" he stated, "Gonna call me?"

"You wish," Olivia said walking off.

Olivia walked into the interrogation room and dropped a file onto the desk Tracy was sleeping on. She snapped up, "God do you have to be a bitch?"

Olivia ignored her, "I thought it was coincidental when I saw Jo Bob written on a sticky note with a phone number but now that I know the number is in fact the same person's number who killed your so-called son. That means we can charge you with Accessory to Murder and six counts of kidnapping."

"Olivia!" Kacy said running through the precinct later, "We found the family of the little African American girl."

"She has a name." Olivia stated

"I know it's…umm…what is it again?" Kacy asked

"Elon." Olivia said.

"Right okay well we found her parents. They live in Jersey forty minutes from here the other four are in foster care. You want to come surprise them with me?" Kacy asked

"Sure," Olivia said getting a small jacket.

Kacy and Olivia were heading down the hall when they ran into Tommy.

"What are you doing here?" Kacy asked

"I saw the thing with the school on the news. I wanted to congratulate you on getting her." Tommy said

"It's a he," Kacy said

"Really because the news showed a picture of a girl." he said

"Blond, bitchy looking with obvious blue contacts?" Kacy asked describing Tracy.

"That would be her." Tommy said smiling.

"She kidnapped Tyler." Olivia said, "She is only accessory."

"What are you doing tonight?" Kacy asked

"Nothing why?" Tommy asked

"Up for a road trip like the old days." Kacy asked

"Sure." Tommy said shrugging.

Kacy was driving and Tommy was in the passenger's seat. Olivia was in the back with the now sleeping Elon.

"God damn this person is driving slow." Kacy said glaring at the car ahead.

"Kacy they are going the speed limit which is sixty." Tommy said, "Not seventy five."

"Your point is?" Kacy asked

"You're going to get a speeding ticket." Tommy said

"Since when do you care?" Kacy asked

"Since I became older wiser, less naive." Tommy said

"He's right," Olivia said from the backseat.

"Who pulled your chain?" Kacy asked

"Kacy where are we?" Olivia asked

"Well Olivia we are in New York, Somewhere on a road call I-295."

"Kacy we aren't on I-295." Olivia said, "We are on Route 33."

"What?" Kacy asked, and then she realized it was true. "Fuck…I mean crap."

"Kacy you are not allowed to drive next time." Olivia said

"Oh get off my back," Kacy said turning.

They had just stepped off the porch of the Awaku's.

"Thanks to Kacy's little detour," Tommy said with fake enthusiasm, "That only took us three hours and forty minutes."

"Hey we stopped for dinner too!" Kacy explained

"Can I drive?" Olivia asked

"Yeah sure." Kacy said

"Tommy you get into the backseat with Kacy because you'll probably fall asleep and you snore." Olivia said

"Does this mean you guys have slept together?" Kacy asked

"Not in the sense you're thinking." Olivia stated.

"Good that way I am certain there are no Tolivias running around." Kacy said meshing their names together.

"No thank god." Tommy said, then he decided to add a, "No offense."

"None taken." Olivia said climbing into the car.

Kacy stirred as Olivia was getting out of the car. "Are we there?"

"Yeah, why don't I just drive you home I live in walking distance of your house and I can take a subway here in the morning." Alex said

Tommy was as stubborn as Kacy was and she was tired so she just nodded. He drove her home then walked her up to the front steps. "Thanks for the road trip" he said

"Yeah no problem." Kacy said as the front door opened to the house and Jessica appeared in the doorway.

"Mom get in here your boyfriend is driving me crazy!"

"I was not!" Peter said stopping at the door and realizing that it wasn't only Kacy.

"Who's he?" Jessica asked

"You're so polite. Tommy this is Jessica and Peter. Peter, Jessica, this is Tommy." Kacy introduced

Tommy shook hands with Peter, "I'm her boyfriend."

Then he shook hands with Jessica, "I'm her daughter."

"I'm her friend from high school." he said, "and I better be going."

"Bye," Kacy said as he stepped off the porch.

"Bye," he replied and the rest of them went inside.

"So how is he bugging you?" Kacy asked Jessica

"Well he has been here for a half an hour and has been like interrogating me on your whereabouts and thanks to you I had no clue where the hell you ventured off to." Jessica said

"Is he an ex-boyfriend?" Peter asked

"What? No." Kacy said

"I am going to go find my MP3 player to drown out the yelling." Jessica stated sensing a fight.

"Why were you out with him way past twelve than?" Peter asked

"If you're asking if I am cheating on you I'm not!" Kacy said pissed off, "We were dropping off a kidnap victims at her real parent's house in New Jersey. He wanted to take a road trip so he came."

"Did you call him?" Peter asked

"No he came by the precinct to congratulate us on a collar." Kacy said

"You should really tell me when you're going out of town." Peter said

"It's none of your business!" Kacy said, "I am thirty-four, I can take care of myself."

"Well I am sorry if I am concerned about you!" Peter said rudely.

"You know this is about jealousy!" Kacy replied.

"I'm leaving!" Peter said

"Good because I was just going to tell you to get out!" Kacy said opening the door.

Peter walked out and Kacy slammed the door. She leaned up against it. She pinched the bridge of her nose closing her eyes. When she opened them Jessica was standing there with her MP3 player in hand and headphones around her neck.

"And you went out with him why?" Jessica asked

"Not helping!" Kacy said

"Sorry," Jessica said shrugging her shoulders.


	18. Fears

This chapter has not been revised, so be gentle when you reveiw!

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Version Two, Episode Nineteen, Season One

Fears

_Kacy made her way through a crowded New York club. Everything was distorted, she had been drinking. The room seemed to spin; she really didn't know where she was going. She just wanted to get away from the noise, all the sweaty people._

_Tommy ran up to her, as she fell against him. "Kacy, we have to go."_

_"Just get me out of here," she mumbled._

_The next thing she knew she was swept off her feet, literally. She was being hauled out into the summer night. Tommy was talking but she couldn't quite grasp what he was saying, something about Olivia, and a stupid boyfriend._

_What she did hear was, "I'm going to put you in the car."_

_She said, "No!" quite assertively._

_"I have to go get Olivia," he said_

_He opened the door, and threw her into the backseat. He shut the door and locked it._

_Kacy watched as, if in slow motion, two thug looking teenagers headed for the car. She saw the smaller kid take something out of his sweatshirt jacket. It was a small metal bar. He banged it against the window. Kacy felt the glass shards cut her legs and screamed. They unlocked the door through the window and got into the car. As the older one began to steal the stereo and check the glove compartments, the other one clapped a hand over Kacy's mouth._

_She wanted to defend herself but she kept missing. He grabbed her face and pulled her up, as she went back down she saw Alex. He was standing there looking quite concerned, but he wasn't doing anything._

That was when she sat straight up and realized she was in her apartment. She was breathing deeply out of freight. She rubbed the sweat off her forehead.

She had this dream a lot. Twelve years ago, on that night she woke up in an alley. Taped to her mini skirt was a note, scrawled on it was; you weren't raped.

She never believed that note, she figured the rapist redressed her and put the note on her skirt to cover his bases.

Kacy stood up and walked over to the closet and grabbed a sweatshirt. Then she dialed Alex's number.

"Madison," he stated obviously tired.

"It's Kacy," she told him.

"Kacy, you realize it is 2:30?" Alex said

"I need to talk to you," she stated

"Where?"

"Starbucks nearest to your apartment." Kacy said.

"Okay," Alex said

Kacy sat in the Starbucks, holding the coffee she had ordered. She was dressed in sweat pants and a shirt that was probably four sizes too large.

Alex walked in, wearing something similar. "You needed to talk."

"I have this dream." Kacy stated

"You drug me out of bed to recite the Martin Luther King speech?" he asked

Kacy ignored that comment, "I have had it every night this week. I need to know something."

"What?" he asked.

"August 13th, 1985." Kacy said, "I was at a club, I got drunk. Tommy put me in the car then went and got Olivia. Two guys attacked me; you were standing in the shadow of the alley. Were you there or did I dream that?"

"I was there," he said, not giving her more than that.

"You could've have saved me." Kacy stated, "Why didn't you?"

Alex stood up, "Kacy, I did help you. Think about it."

Kacy watched a little baffled. He hadn't solved her problem, he had just made it worse.

Kacy paced in the living room of her apartment. Jessica came out her room with Morgan. She watched her walking back and forth, "Mom, are you okay?"

Kacy looked up, stopping. "Not really, what time is it?"

"It's almost four o' clock. You haven't gotten much sleep have you?"

Kacy shook her head no.

"Did you have the dream again?" Jessica asked

"Yeah, pretty pathetic huh?" Kacy asked

"I'll say," Jessica said as Kacy looked at her awkwardly.

After a minute or two of silence Jessica said, "You think you should see a rape crisis counselor."

"No," Kacy said.

"It helped me a lot." Jessica said, "I hated it at first, but I can't say it hasn't helped."

"I wasn't raped." Kacy said staring straight ahead.

"Mom, you know you were raped, face it. You'll get over it faster." Jessica said bluntly.

"Rape victims never get over it." Kacy said

Jessica let out a small sigh, "You're right, but do you want to keep reliving it?"

"No," Kacy said

"Then go see a counselor." Jessica said standing up and leaving.

Kacy sat on her couch, Alex's words echoed in her ears, "Think about it."

What did it mean? If he had helped her she wouldn't of ended up in an alley?

Kacy walked into the squad room the next morning carrying a coffee, and looking pretty tired. She sat down at her desk. Olivia was typing away at the computer, without looking up she asked, "Okay so you call, 2:30 in the morning. Alex leaves, comes back a little while later, furious. He gets his stuff then leaves, care to explain?"

"Remember the "incident"?" Kacy asked using finger quotes.

Olivia leaned in and whispered, "It's called rape."

"In the car, I looked up and saw Alex. Dad had told Alex to check up on us I need to know what happened that night. He didn't stay long enough to tell me. I want to know so bad Olivia." Kacy said

"Alex would never stand there and watch you get kidnapped." Olivia stated.

"God I hope so." Kacy said

Elliot walked up behind them, "There is a situation at Murray between Broadway and West Broadway."

Olivia and Kacy walked along side of a uniform as she told them what happened.

"A teenage girl was walking home when a van pulled up. Guy with a ski mask on got out of the back, chloroformed her then put her in the van."

"2 perps, one to drive, one to kidnap." Kacy said

"Witness places a girl driving the van."

"Did you get a description?" Olivia asked

"Caucasian, brunette, late teens, early twenties." The officer said.

"Car description?" Kacy asked

"Grey, Van, didn't get the license plate," she replied, "There was a struggle and the perp dropped something."

The officer held out a evidence bag. In it was a watch.

Kacy pinned a picture up on the bulletin board. It was a picture of a girl with black hair, and heavy black make up. "Yolanda Tate, thirteen years old, apparently Goth."

"Let's not label," Cragen said from behind her.

"Excuse me, apparently a lover of black." Kacy said correcting herself.

"Parents are drug addicts. Didn't even flinch when we told them that their daughter had been kidnapped." Olivia said

"School says that she skipped 7th and 8th period. So in fact she was not walking home from school." Kacy said

"Okay talk to her friends then." Cragen said

Olivia and Kacy sat in a small apartment on a couch talking to a young teenager who also appeared to be Goth.

"Any idea why Yolanda skipped the last two periods?" Kacy asked

"She had to take care of something," the girl stated with attitude.

"Yeah what?" Kacy asked

"Her boyfriend and her skipped, they were going to go…you know," she implied

"Have sex?" Kacy asked

"Yeah," the girl said, "Duh."

Kacy pounded on a green door in an apartment building. A woman who looked like she needed a serious nap, answered the door.

"Are you Robert Angeles' mother?" Kacy asked

"Yeah, what he do?"

"Nothing," Kacy said, "We just need to talk to him."

"Well I have no idea where he is. He hasn't been home since last night." Mrs. Angeles said like it was a big waste of her time.

"Why didn't you report him missing?" Kacy asked

"I got seven kids, most of them under ten. I don't keep logs on all of them." She stated bluntly.

Kacy glanced at Olivia then glared back at the mother, "Thank you for your time," she said sarcastically.

Kacy and Olivia sat at their desks. "Where are we?" Cragen asked

"We showed the watch to some of the boyfriends' friends. It's the boyfriends." Olivia said

"Any idea of his whereabouts?" Cragen asked

"We are working on it." Kacy said

Olivia looked up from her computer. "Got it. Dad's name is Gary Angeles, he is in sing-sing for grand theft auto. He owns a house upstate." She said as she headed to the printer where the address was.

Olivia knocked on the door of a beat down house. "Why are you knocking?" Kacy asked going to open the door.

She was about to turn the handle when the door opened from the other side. A boy appeared on the other side holding a gun.

"Don't move or I'll shoot." He stated.

Kacy and Olivia put their hands up.

"Hands on your head," he said extending the screen door open.

They followed him into the house. He kept the gun on them as he escorted them down into the basement. He pushed them into a room and shut the door.

Kacy and Olivia stood there in the dark.

"This is why we don't knock." Kacy mumbled and after a few seconds felt Olivia punch her.

They searched for a light switch for a few minutes then realized there was none. Then they looked for a cord to turn on the lights. Still nothing.

They finally just sat down against the wall.

"Well it could be worse." Kacy said

"How?" Olivia asked

"There could be a really mean dog down here." Kacy said

"I'm calling Elliot." Olivia said getting out her cell phone.

She opened it and realized they had no service in the basement.

"Kacy we're in trouble."

"I blame you." Kacy stated

Cragen walked out of his office. "Any of you heard from Olivia or Kacy?"

"Nope," Elliot said

"Well Kacy's car was found along side a highway torched."

Elliot looked up from his desk, "Please tell me there wasn't a body."

"No bodies," Cragen said, "I want you two to go visit that house."

Elliot and Dani walked down the stairs of the house. "Olivia, Kacy," Elliot yelled.

"Elliot!!" Kacy's voice came from behind the door.

Elliot and Dani ran to the door. "Dani upstairs there is a crowbar in the trunk go get it."

Dani ambled away for the crowbar.

"Are you guys okay?" Elliot asked

"Just overly bored." Kacy said

Dani came back a few minutes later with the crowbar and got the door open. "So what happened?"

"Perp opened the door with a gun and took us to the basement." Kacy said.

"Well he also took your car so…"

"My car?" Kacy said wide eyed.

"He set it on fire along the highway." Dani added

"I hope my insurance will cover that," Kacy noted.

"Yeah," Elliot said.

"We need to find him." Olivia stated.

Kacy and Olivia were at the local department talking to the detectives. "Alright so they steal my car and use my credit card to buy the matches that blew up my car."

"Yeah that's what happened," the detective replied.

Olivia's cell rang and she walked off.

"So what else."

"Witnesses say they torched the car then went and stole another car. Lexus red, license plates are 435G7TY.

"Okay thank you," Kacy said heading over to Olivia.

Olivia snapped the phone shut. "They were found heading for Canada."

"Let's go." Kacy said.

Kacy and Olivia ended up at the East Worcester Police Department in an interrogation room. A girl was sitting at the table examining her nails and the guy was standing in the corner.

"Thought it was funny? Blow up a cops car? That's okay I get a new one free of charge." Kacy asked.

"We didn't know you were cops but yeah it was fun." Robert said from the corner.

"Where is she?" Kacy asked walking over.

"Yolanda doesn't want to be found. She came with us willingly. You think she liked being with her god awful parents?" Robert asked

"Well right now you guys are going down for kidnapping so you'd better get your story straight."

"If we tell you can we leave?" the girl asked

"You can get the kidnapping charges dropped, if she really went with you willingly." Kacy said, "But you're crazy if you think your going to slide on Grand Theft Auto."

"She's at the house still, only we put her in the garage in the cellar." The girl replied.

Kacy and Olivia ran into the garage. Kacy had her gun out of the holster because she didn't want to get locked in the cellar.

They went down the stairs to find Yolanda leaning up against the wall. Her pants were pulled down along her legs and there was a nasty wound to her head.

Kacy shook her head, "They killed her."

Kacy knocked on Alex's apartment door later that night. He opened the noticing how tired Kacy looked, he was also tired of being mad at her. So he mumbled a short, "Come in."

"I just need to know what happened that night." Kacy said

Alex hesitated, then said "I saw you get knocked unconscious. Your dad told me never to get caught watching you because you'd be mad at him. I couldn't let those guys take you either so I pulled the one who was on top of you out of the car. I punched him, then they both ran. I grabbed you and carried you off. I drove around for a good ten minutes just wondering what I was going to do. I put you in the Alley by my house, posted the note on your skirt, then watched you from my roof."

Kacy sighed, "So I wasn't raped."

"No, I would never leave you there to be raped." Alex said

Kacy looked at her hands feeling guilty. "Thanks, I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's okay." Alex said, "How long has it been since you've slept?"

"A full night? Three days." Kacy said

"You aren't driving home. There is couch and there is bedding in the closet down the hall."

"Yes sir." Kacy said saluting.


End file.
